Agresif Uke
by The Biggest Fan of YunJae
Summary: Luhan. Namja yang teramat tampan hingga menjadi cantik *loh?* merupakan seorang Uke yang sangat agresif di ranjang. Mantannya terdahulu membuatnya menjadi Uke yang terbiasa agresif. Tapi sekarang, ia dapat Seme yang Innnocent nya minta ampun. Bagaimana cara Luhan untuk membuat Seme nya menjadi agresif?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Agresif Uke

Author : The Biggest Fan of YunJae

Cast :

Luhan

Sehun

Kai

EXO member

Other member

Summary : Luhan. Namja yang teramat tampan hingga menjadi cantik *loh?* merupakan seorang Uke yang sangat agresif di ranjang. Mantannya terdahulu membuatnya menjadi Uke yang terbiasa agresif. Tapi sekarang, ia dapat Seme yang _Innnocent _nya minta ampun. Bagaimana cara Luhan untuk membuat Seme nya menjadi agresif?

Warning : Fict ini menggunakan bahasa yang vulgar. YAOI a.k.a Boys Love. Yang gasuka sama pair ini juga Yaoi silahkan tekan tombol "back" !

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik orang tua masing-masing, perusahaan, serta milik saya. hehe

Enjoy~~~-

Agresif Uke

"Luhan hyung!" seorang namja bermarga Byun berseru sembari melambaikan tangannya pada namja tampan yang cantik yang dipanggil Luhan. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan berhenti berjalan menunggu namja bernama Byun Baekhyun atau dipanggil Bacon atau Baekhyun.

"Hosh hosh. Hai hyung" Baekhyun nyengir. "Kenapa mukamu kusut sekali?" kemudian ia dan Luhan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas. "Haah. Aku pusing sekali Baekhyun! Setelah Kris lulus dia malah memutuskan ku. Huwaaaaa bagaimana ini? Huwaaaa" Luhan mengguncang-guncang bahu Baekhyun dengan dramatisirnya -_-

"Aish, kau bisa cari yang lain hyung! Kau kan cantik!"

"YAH! Aku ini tampan babo!" Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang -_-

"Aish, ne ne kau itu tampan hyung! Makanya kau pasti dapat pacar yang lebih baik dari Kris hyung!"

"Ah, tapi apa ada Seme yang lebih agresif dari dia?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah hoobaenya disekolah juga tetangganya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aish! Mengapa aku mempunyai sunbae yang sangat mesum! Ternyata muka mu itu menipu sekali hyung! Dari dulu aku memang tidak setuju kau pacaran dengan Kris hyung! Dia itu mesum sekali! Lihat! Sekarang kau jadi mesum! Aish jinjja!"

"Ck! Kenapa kau bawel sekali Bacon? Seperti penjual ikan dipasar saja!" Luhan mengeloyor pergi ke kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kesal dibilang penjual ikan!

"YAH! Aku ini bukan penjual ikan! Tapi penjual daging! Aish pala ku pusing" Baekhyun memijat kepalanya sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya.

At Luhan's Class

"Yo! Luhan.. kenapa kau murung begitu? Sudahlah jangan memikirkan namja tiang listrik itu. Kyahahaha" "Aish bisa diam tidak kau keriting? Sadar tidak kalau tinggi mu juga hampir sama dengan Kris! Aish!"

"Haha daritadi kau terlihat kesal Lu, apa kau sedang Red-Day?" usil Chanyeol. "YAH! Aku ini namja! NAMJA! N-A-M-J-A!" Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya geram. Bukan takut, Chanyeol justru tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Apanya yang lucu, hah?" Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa seperti orang gila.

LUHAN POV

Hari ini hari pertama aku memulai sekolah menjadi kelas XII di EXO Planet VHS. Sejak tadi pagi aku datang, banyak sekali siswa baru yang berlalu lalang mencari dimana kelas mereka. Aku tidak terlalu peduli karena aku masih pusing memikirkan Kris. Mantan ku terdahulu. Kata sahabatku, Baekhyun, aku menjadi pervert karena berpacaran dengan Kris. Iya tidak ya? Ya habis kata Kris, kalo di ranjang jangan mau dikalahkan oleh pasanganmu. Walau kau Uke sekalipun. Makanya, aku dan Kris sangat liar diranjang. Hehe. Tapi tetap saja aku yang jadi Uke. Huuh menyebalkan.

Sekarang aku menuju ruang osis, ini hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Jadi aku juga anggota osis yang lain akan melaksanakan tugas Negara untuk mengospek siswa baru. Hahaha. Baik, sekarang aku sudah sampai di ruang Osis. Sudah ada sang Ketua, yaitu Jung Yunho kelas XII IPA 1. Sang wakil yaitu Kim Jaejoong kelas XII IPA 1. Sekretaris yaitu aku, Lu Han kelas XII IPA 2, sekretaris 2, yaitu Byun Baekhyun kelas XI IPA 1. Bendahara, yaitu Do Kyungsoo atau D.O(Dio) dari kelas XI IPA 1, dan bendahara 2 yaitu Shim Changmin, kelas XI IPA 3. Juga anggota-anggota Osis lainnya. Kali ini kami mempersiapkan untuk melaksanakan MOS hari pertama.

"Baik, setelah melaksanakan upacara pembukaan MOS. Kalian tentu saja akan menjadi PJ atau Penanggung Jawab dari satu kelas. Saya akan mengumumkan pembagian kelasnya. Baik, aku dan Jaejoongie ku akan menjadi PJ di kelas X 1. Baekhyun dan D.O ada di X 2. Di X 3 Luhan dan Changmin. X 4 Leeteuk dan Yesung. Di X 5 Xiumin dan Chen da Lay dan Tao. Mengerti semua?" itu adalah suara Yunho. Sekarang kami memasuki lapangan upacara untuk membuka MOS hari pertama.

Selama upacara berlangsung, aman-aman saja. Tapi ada 2 orang siswa kelas X yang menjadi petugas upacara yang menarik perhatianku. Siapa ya mereka? Aahh andai kemarin aku ikut rapat pemilihan petugas upacara. Kyaaa jantungku dag dig dug. Ke~ke~ke~ aku akan mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka.

Aku dan Shim Changmin sedang membimbing kelas X 3 kedalam kelas. Keseluruhan, kurasa anak X 3 ini murid yang nakal. Sebagian besar murid berisi namja. Yeoja hanya 11 orang. Apa-apaan itu. Ya tapi aku tidak perduli.

"Selamat pagi adik-adik" kini Changmin berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku duduk di tempat duduk guru.

"Pagi kak…" walau isinya kebanyakan namja tapi tetap saja seperti bocah. Suaranya masih cempreng. Ke~ke~ke~.

Ddok Ddok Ddok

"Permisi. Maaf kami telat sunbae. Kami tadi menjadi petugas." Aahh ternyata yang masuk itu 2 orang yang menarik perhatianku. Ternyata ia dikelas init oh. Hihihi. Aku cekikikan dalam hati. Jodoh pasti bertemu^^

"Ne. silahkan duduk." Kali ini aku yang angkat bicara. Kemudian aku menemani Changmin yang berdiri didepan kelas. "Sebelumnya, apa kalian sudah tahu nama kami?" "Belum kak.." "Oke, nama kakak Shim Changmin menjabat sebagai Bendahara 2 dari kelas XI IPA 3 dan yang disamping kakak yaitu Lu Han menjabat sebagai sekretaris1 dari kelas XII IPA 2. Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Luhan hyung! Sudah punya pacar belum?" seorang murid namja yang imut menanyakan hal itu. Haah memalukan. Tak sadarkah ia kalau ia sangat imut? Kalau kami pacaran, siapa yang akan jadi seme -_-?

Aku memberinya senyum manis. "Belum. Siapa namamu?" "Zelo. Namaku Zelo, hyung!" ucapnya semangat. "Baiklah Zelo, kau akan kumasukkan dalam daftar calon pacarku." Aku mengedipkan mata padanya. Lalu ia berjingkrak-jingkrak. Aneh.

"Oke-oke, sekarang kami akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu." Changmin mengambil daftar nama siswa. Selama mengabsen aku hanya memperhatikan wajah hoobae ku ini. aku menunggu giliran 2 namja yang menarik perhatianku.

"Kim JongIn.." "Hadir, sunbae!" seorang namja yang berkulit sangat eksotis. Kyaaa ternyata namanya Kim Jongin. Ah tinggal satu nama lagi nih!

"Oh Sehoon?" "Hadir, thunbae!"

GUBRAK

Seketika aku terjerembab dari posisi berdiri ku. Kyaaa kukira dia itu mesum -_- aaahhh kenapa ia malah seperti anak kecil? Cadel? -_- kyaaa tampangnya itu seperti namja cool yang pervert! Tapi kenapa justru cadel begitu? -_- semoga dia pervert. Aamiin (˘ʃƪ˘)

"K-kau kenapa hyung?" Changmin membantuku berdiri. "T-tidak apa-apa Changmin. Ah terimakasih" kemudian aku duduk dan Changmin yang melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Teeeeeeeeeeetttttt Teeeeeeeettttt Teeeeeeetttttt

"Nah kalian bisa istirahat. Silahkan"

"Ne. Sunbae" bocah-bocah itu kemudian berhambur keluar kelas. Kulihat si cadel bernama Sehun dan si sexy Kai pergi berdua. Aigo bersahabat rupanya.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi hyung? Kenapa kau jatuh tadi?" "I-itu. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada saja namja berumur 15 tahun yang cadel. Dia cadel 'S' pula -_-" aku bersweetdrop ria. "ahahaha ne, aku juga tadi kaget hyung. Ya tapi dia namja yang tampan. Kurasa, dia akan terkenal sebentar lagi." "Hmm.. kau tidak makan Changmin? Aku membawa bekal. Kau mau?" aku mengeluarkan bekal yang kubawa. "Ah ne. terimakasih hyung" aku dan Changmin makan sekotak berdua #halah

Teeeeeeeeeet Teeeeeeeeeeeetttt Teeeeeeeeeeeettt

Bel masuk berbunyi. Anak X 3 sudah rapi di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Kali ini, saya ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian di depan kelas juga menunjukkan bakat kalian. Jja mulai dari.." Changmin melihat daftar nama siswa. "Sungha Jung!"

Seorang namja sipit berjalan menuju depan kelas. Mwo? Dia membawa gitar? Musisi sepertinya #plakk

"Ne. Annyeong haseyo. Namaku Sung Ha Jung. Aku berasal dari Shinwa JHS. Aku suka bermain gitar." Kemudian namja tampan itu bermain gitar. Tidak bernyanyi hanya instrument saja. Sungguh, kalau dia tidak seperti bocah SMP aku pasti akan menjadikannya kekasihku. Hihihi

"Wah, tepuk tangan untuk teman kita. Nah, kau duduklah. Selanjutnya, siapa Lu?" "Ah ne, Selanjutnya Kim Jongin" aku memanggil nama namja sexy ini. aku ingin lihat, apa kebisaan namja sexy ini!

"Annyeong. Namaku Kim Jongin. Tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Kai. Atau kalian boleh memanggilku "beb". Aku berasal dari School of Performing Art. Aku akan menunjukkan bakat ku." Kemudian namja sexy ini memutar musik dari handphonenya. Setelah music terdengar, ia meliuik-liukkan badannya. Kyaaaaaaaa dia sexy sekali aaahhhh apa dia bisa menari striptease untukku saat kita bertarung ranjang? Kyahahaha melihatnya dibanjiri keringat membuat otak cemerlangku berfikir yang iya-iya.

"WOW. Tepuk tangan untuk teman kita yang sexy ini. selanjutnya yaitu Oh Sehoon. Ayo cadel, maju kedepan. Hehe"

"Ne. Annyeong hatheyo~ namaku Oh Thehun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Thehun. Aku berathal dari thekolah yang thama dengan thi item Kai. Nah, aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku."

Dia menari. Ah sama seperti Kai, dia menakjubkan. Setelahnya Sehunnie ku ini.. eh tidak apa kan aku memanggilnya 'Sehunnie'? hehe. Ne setelah ngedance, dia melakukan "Bbuing-bbuing" -_- ya Tuhan apa aku sedang naksir namja _Innocent_? Yang benar saja!

"Haha. Bbuing-bbuing mu menakjubkan Sehun…." Changmin melanjutkan untuk sesi perkenalan diri hingga jam menunjukkan waktu pulang.

Teeetttt Teeeeeeeeettttt Teeeeeeeeeeeeettttttt

"Sudah waktunya pulang. Silahkan bereskan alat-alat kalian dan kalian bisa meninggalkan kelas ini. Annyeong. Sampai bertemu besok.

"Ne annyeong~"

"Bye, Luhan.." "Ne, bye-bye D.O"

"Ooh, Luhannie hyung~ kau tidak pulang?" ah itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menghampiriku.

"Nanti saja. Kalian pulang duluan saja." "Ne, kami duluan ne. bye hyung~" "Bye"

Ahh mana sih si Sehun, aku menunggu dia. Siapa tau saja aku bisa nebeng, hahaha. Aahh itu dia orangnya. Aku merapihkan rambutku. Dia mengendarai motornya dan melewatiku kemudian berhenti di depanku. "Ahh Luhan hyung, kau belum pulang?" tanyanya heran. "Belum" kubuat mimic muka ku sesediih mungkin. Hehe

"Apa kau mau kuantar pulang, hyung? Dimana alamat rumahmu?" "Apa tidak merepotkan kau mengantarku pulang?" "Anni. Dimana rumahmu hyung?" "Komplek Selatan NO. 7" "Aih jinjja? Aku Komplek thelatan nomor 5 hyung. Hehe ternyata rumah kita beda 2 nomor. Ke~ke~ke~. Kalau thi item nomor 12. Kyaaaa aku thenang thekali. Jja naik hyung, kita pulang, hehe"

Akhirnya aku naik ke motor Sehun. Dia pake motor kaya yang buat balapan di tipi itu, yang kaya punya Lorenzo. Halah gaya banget nih si cadel. Nah karena nungging jadi kesempatan deh meluk-meluk Sehun. Hehe dijalan ini tangan kaga bisa diem. Karena ini komplek sepi banget, jadi kesempatan grepe-grepe Sehun. Aku usap pahanya. Ahahha aduh Luhan jr. udah kaga tahan. Ahaha

"Luhan hyung, kenapa? Paha ku geli thekali hyung. Jangan diuthap uthap ne~" "Ne. mianhae Sehunnie" aku mengecup pipinya. Kemudian aku menuju kearah Sehun jr. HAHAHA. Aku tertawa nista dalam hati. Aku usap Sehun jr. waahhh sepertinya mau berdiri. Ke~ke~ke~ aku remas remas~~ keluar deh~ busanya~~~. Hahaha kaga kaga

"H-hyung, kenapa jr. Thehun diremas remas. Engh- nanti aku tidak bisa konthen hyung. Engh- hyung~" "ke~ke~ mianhae."

Wah ternyata sudah sampai rumahku. Ahhh akan kubuat kau jadi milikku Sehun! HAHAHA.

"Kau tidak mau mapir Sehun?" aku menawarkannya. Siapa tahu nanti dia mau kerumah ku dan kita bisa bermain di ranjang. Kyahahhahaha.

"Boleh hyung. Rumah kita kan dekat, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Dia memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumahku. Kemudia ia turun. "Nah, ayo masuk Sehunnie" aku tarik lengannya masuk ke rumah. Dia duduk di ruang tengah. "Thepi thekali hyung. Kau thendiri?" kata dia mengamati rumahku. "Ne, appa dam eomma ku sedang di China. Kau mau minum apa Sehunnie?" "Apa saja Luhannie hyung. Eh apa aku boleh memanggil hyung 'Luhannie'?" tanyanya polos. "Tentu. Kalau mau kau boleh memanggilku 'Chagi'" jawabku bercanda. "Ne, Luhannie chagi."

DEG

D-dia memanggilku 'Chagi'? ya Tuhan aku mau pingsan. Tarik nafas Luhan! Huuuuhhhh Haaahhh Huuuuhhh Haaaaahhhh

"K-kau memanggilku 'Chagi'?" dia menelengkan kepalanya imut kemudian mengangguk. "Ne, bukannya tadi hyung menyuruhku begitu?" aduh ini anak polos banget. "Haaaahhh terserah kau saja!"

Ternyata hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Aku mengantarny mengambil motor. Sebelumnya, aku berdiri tegak dihadapan Sehun, kemudian aku merapatkan badan ku ke badannya sampai tidak ada jarak antara badan kami. Lalu aku menggesekkan jr. ku ke jr. Sehun. Uuuuhh ini nikmat. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan seperti ini. haaahhhh ku naik turunkan Jr. ku. Ku gesek-gesekkan. Kulihat Sehun merem-melek keenakkan. Kan! Ini nikmat Hun! Let's make out baby! #plakk

"C-chagi. Luhannie hyung chagi. I-ini. uuuhh ini theperti nikmat. Apa yang kau lakukan Luhannie hyung chagi?" Sehun mendesah sambil merem melek. Dasar Luhan gila! Anak orang dicabulin. Hahaha

"nikmat kan? Uuuhhh jadilah pacarku dan aku akan memberiku kenikmatan." Aku mengecup bibirnya kemudian meremas Jr. nya

"N-ne. ayo kita pacaran hyung."

"YES! Mulai sekarang kita pacaran ne." aku berjingkrak-jingkrak. Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah.

TeBeCe

KYAHAHAHA maafkan author yang telah menistakan Luhan my beloved husband. hehe

nah bagaimana kisah Luhan membuat Sehun jadi pervert?

mohon reviewnya ne~~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Agresif Uke

Author : The Biggest Fan of YunJae

Cast :

Luhan

Sehun

Kai

EXO member

Other member

Summary : Luhan. Namja yang teramat tampan hingga menjadi cantik *loh?* merupakan seorang Uke yang sangat agresif di ranjang. Mantannya terdahulu membuatnya menjadi Uke yang terbiasa agresif. Tapi sekarang, ia dapat Seme yang _Innnocent _nya minta ampun. Bagaimana cara Luhan untuk membuat Seme nya menjadi agresif?

Warning : Fict ini menggunakan bahasa yang vulgar. YAOI a.k.a Boys Love. Yang gasuka sama pair ini juga Yaoi silahkan tekan tombol "back" !

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik orang tua masing-masing, perusahaan, serta milik saya. hehe

Enjoy~~~-

* * *

Agresif Uke

Chapter 2

Sudah sebulan aku dan Sehun pacaran. Tapi setiap pacaran dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Payah -_-

"Hyung! Ayo kita ke kantin!" Sehun menggandeng ku ke kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, ada Kai sedang makan sendirian. Kasian amat si sexy. Kulihat Kai memandangku intens. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan- OMG apa itu barusan? K-Kai ? tadi Kai mengedipkan matanya? Padaku? Kyaaaa jantungku. Aduh aduh sepertinya aku mau pingsan #plakk

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah kami duduk di salah satu meja di pojok kantin. Aku yang mengusulkan, ya siapa tau aja Sehun mau ngelakuin yang iya-iya ! hehehe. "Terserah. Samakan saja sepertimu." Kemudian Sehun beranjak menuju salah satu stand makanan.

Dddrrrrtttt dddrrrtttt dddrrrtttt

Handphone ku bergetar. Ah ada sms masuk rupanya. Eh? Siapa ya? Tidak ada namanya o.O

Received message : 1

From : 085xxxxxxxxx

Hai manis. Sepertinya namjachingumu itu bodoh hingga mengabaikan pacar seindah dirimu. Jadikan aku selingkuhan mu. :*

To : 085xxxxxxxxx

YA! Sehun itu tampan dan sangat menggemaskan! Akan kubuat ia menjadi pervert! :p

Sent!

Received message : 1

From : 085xxxxxxxx

Ck! Jadikan aku selingkuhan mu! Aku tidak perlu kau ajari untuk jadi pervert! Untuk apa kau pacaran dengan bocah seperti si cadel itu? Ck!

To : 085xxxxxxxx

Siapa sih kau ini? menyebalkan sekali!

Sent!

"Ini hyung, ayo kita makan. Aku lapar thekali. Hyung, eomma menyuruhku unuk mengajakku kerumah. Eomma kangen padamu hyung." Ahh keluarga Sehun memang menyayangiku. Ini yang membuatku ingin meneruskan hubungan dengannya. Aku menyayanginya,, dia baik, perhatian tapi dia tidak pervert! Itu saja! Dia tidak pervert! #plakk

"Ne, nanti hari minggu aku kerumah mu ne." "Ne hyung" ah ya hampir lupa, siapa ya yang tadi sms? Kubukan handphone ku. Ah ada pesan

Received message : 1

From: 085xxxxxxxxx

Aku Kai

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah Sehun. Ternyata eomma Sehun baru pulang dari Gwangju. Aku dibelikan banyak oleh-oleh. Baik sekali mertuaku ini (˘⌣˘)ε˘`) . sekarang aku dan eomma Sehun sedang diruang keluarga. Si Sehun sedang mandi. Aigo~ aku juga mau mandi bareng Sehun padahal -_-

"Luhan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" eomma menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Ah aku jadi rindu dengan mamaku. "Seperti biasa. Dia masih perhatian padaku eomma. Dia juga sudah menunjukkan perkembangan lho…" eomma Sehun tampak senang "Jinjja? Kyaaa cepat katakan dia sudah menunjukkan perkembangan apa padamu!" eomma Sehun mengguncang bahuku semangat. Ah dasar ahjumma mesum -_-" (lu ganyadar banget Lu -_-")

"N-ne. dia sudah mau memelukku. Kemarin juga dia menggenggam tanganku" aku bercerita tetapi pipiku terasa panas. Aahh aku malu.

"Aish. Apa-apaan anakku itu! Kenapa dia belum berani menciummu Lu?" "I-itu.. aku tidak tahu eomma" "Dasar anak bodoh! Barang bagus dicuekin!" astaghfirullah aku dibilang 'barang bagus'.

"waahhh eomma sedang ada dengan Luhannie hyung chagi ku?"

DEG

For God's Sake! Sehun sexy banget gila bo! OheMGi! Aduh pengen langsung nubruk dah bawaannya. Kyahahaha /plak/

"Aish. Anak eomma yang babo ini mengganggu saja! Ini urusan sesama wanita!"

TWITCH

a-aku? Wanita? Ya Tuhan -_- demi neptunus! Aku ini namja!

"Emm.. eomma, a-aku ini namja lho!" "aish! Nanti juga kau menjadi istrinya Sehun!" aiiissshh pipiku panas! Air air! Air please~~~ #byurr

"Ne! nanti Luhannie hyung chagi akan jadi iththri(istri -_-) Thehun :D" si cadel kesayanganku ini nyengir lebar. Aduh nyium aja kaga pernah udah mikirin nikah aja! Cium dulu baru nikah! #halah

"Luhannie hyung mau kan nikah denganku ?"Sehun ngedip-ngedipin matanya kaya orang cacingan. Ah aku manfaatin ah :D "Ne! tentu saja Sehunnie. Asal kau cium hyung dulu." Gotcha! Kena kau Sehun! "Ne. Thini hyung! Katanya mau aku cium" aku mendekat dengan mulut yang aku monyong-monyongkan.

CUP

"Thudah! Eomma aku mau ke kamar dulu ne~ bye Xiao Lu~"

a-apa apaan ini? d-dia menciumku? D-di pipi? Di pipi? Kyaaaaaaaaaa Sehun you make me crazy! Ngapa cuman di PIPI? AAAAHHHHH

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" "Anni, eomma." "Haah. Anak ku itu polos sekali. Masa dia menciummu di pipi. Sudahlah, mungkin nanti ia akan mencium bibirmu. Jaga bibirmu untuk anakku ne~" eomma Sehun tersenyum manis dan meninggalkanku yang termenung sendiri.

Maaf ahjumma. Aku bahkan sudah tidak suci lagi. Tapi cintaku itu untuk Sehun. Ya akan kupastikan cintaku ini hanya untuk Sehun.

* * *

Hari ini hari Senin. Aku malas sekali. Haah untung saja ada Sehun yang menjemputku. Jadi aku semangat sekolah.

Ttiiinnn tttiiiinn

Ah itu dia Sehun! Dengan riang aku keluar rumah dan menghampiri Se-KAI? HAH? K-kenapa justru Kai yang ada didepan rumahku. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku mendekat.

"K-kenapa kau kemari?" "Ayo masuk!" "Ta-tapi Sehun akan menjemputku! Aku tidak mau!" Kai memaksaku dan akhirnya aku berada disini. Di dalam mobil Kai. Gila! Masih SMA kelas 1 aja pake mobil! Ck! Ck! Aku mengambil handphone kemudian mengabari Sehun bahwa aku sudah jalan duluan.

Ddrrttt ddrrtt

Received Message : 1

From : My Sehunnie (087xxxxxxxxx)

Ne. tidak apa hyung. Hati-hati dijalan. Kalau tersandung batu jangan nangis. Ingat saja wajahku. Hati-hati hyung chagi.

To : My Sehunnie (087xxxxxxxx)

Ke~ke~ kau juga hati-hati. Hei tumben kau tidak cadel

Sent!

Received message : 1

From : My Sehunnie (087xxxxxxxx)

YAH! Ini kan aku sedang sms-an hyung! Ah kau selalu saja menggodaku.

"Sedang apa?" suara Kai menginterupsi kegiatanku. Kumasukkan Handphone ku kedalam saku celana. "Sedang duduk! Apa kau buta?" ah biar saja! Aku tidak akan baik padanya! Ya walau aku suka sama dia sih.

"Bukan itu maksudku, sayang. Kau sedang sms-an dengan siapa? Bocah cadel itu ya?" ada nada sinis dalam kalimatnya. "YAH! Sehun itu kan sahabat mu! Dan kalau aku sedang sms-an dengannya memang kau mau apa?"

"Siapa bilang aku dan Sehun bersahabat? Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sahabatku!" "Aish, bisa gila aku bicara padamu!" kemudian Kai menepikan mobilnya. Dia mendekatiku. Aish mau apa sih dia?!

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku! Akan kuberikan semua yang tidak si cadel itu berikan!" dia berbicara tepat didepan wajahku. Bibirnya dan bibirku hanya berjarak aaahhh dekat sekali pokoknya! Shit! Kenapa aku jadi grogi? Si sexy ini meniup bibirku. Aigo~ jiwa pervert ku bisa bangun ini! kemudian dia melesakkan wajahnya di leherku. Ia meniup leherku. Kyaaa bisa tidak jadi masuk sekolah kalau begini caranya. Kai menjilat leherku. Aaahh dia ini mesum! Sama sepertiku! Eh?

"ssshhhh Kai! Kita harus sekolah! Ingat! Aku ini sunbae mu! Jadi kau harus bertingkah sopan!" kemudian dia memundurkan wajahnya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya ke sekolah. Selamet~ selamet~

Aku turun dari mobil Kai dengan hati-hati. Takut Sehun lihat! Tapi ada yang menarik tanganku dari belakang dan-

CUP

Mengerjap sekali.

Mengerjap duakali

Mengerjap tigakali

Menger-

Kyaaaaaaaaaa si sexy Kai menciumku. Kemudian dia melenggang meninggalkan ku diparkiran. Haah how poor you are, Luhan! Aku berjalan menuju kelas. Kemudian meletakkan tas ku dan menempatkan bokongku dibangku. "A-Yo! Luhan! Pacarmu tadi mencarimu lho~ kulihat masih seperti biasa. Tetap polos! Hahaha" ck! Chanyeol bahagia sekali -_-"

"Nah! Makanya! Bantu aku! Kyaaa Park Chanyeol~~ bagaimana aku bisa membuat Sehun mau menciumku! Itu dulu! Huaaaaaa" aku gegulingan di meja. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Bukankah dia sudah menciummu kemarin? Hahahaha" "Aish tapi itu di pipi! Ayolah Chanyeol~ bantu aku. Huweeeee" "Ne. sudah jangan bertingkah seperti itu! Ingat kau itu kan tampan!" "Ehem ehem. Ne aku tampan! Jadi kau mau membantuku?" "Tentu!"

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Hari ini, Luhan dan Chanyeol akan melaksanakan rencana nista mereka untuk membuat uri Sehun menjadi yadong -_- dasar uke pervert!

#PENGINFEKSIAN VIRUS YADONG PADA SEHUN BAG. 1

"Sehun!" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang berada dikantin. "Ne ada apa hyung?" "Kudengar kau suka baca buku 'kan?" "Ne. kenapa hyung?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Woy! Sehun! Sadar! Ada bahaya mengancammu nak! Ck! Masih sempet-sempetnya jadi orang polos #jdarr

"Ini. kuberikan kepadamu satu buah buku yang sangat bagus. Hahaha kau harus membacanya! Ingat kau baca dirumah saja ya! Sampai jumpa adik manis. Hahahaha" dasar Chanyeol gila. Ketawa mulu kerjaannya. Sehun bingung kemudian membawa plastik berisi buku kedalam kelas.

At Sehun's house

SEHUN POV

Waaa hari ini aku mendapat buku dari Chanyeol hyung. Ke~Ke~ Chanyeol hyung itu tampan, tapi thayang, mathih tampanan aku. #benerindot. Aku membuka bungkuthan ini. kira-kira apa ya ithinya? Jangan-jangan DoorPrize #halah. Kyaaaaaaaaa i-ini ke-kenapa ada buku theperti punya Appa ya? Iiihhh banyak thekali yeoja yang tidak pakai baju. Ya Allah Thehun thedih kenapa noona-noona ini tidak pakai baju ya? Kathian thekali pathti orang tuanya tidak mampu membelikan noona ini baju. Hikth hikth aku thedih thekali. Aku thebenarnya ingin thekali mengathih baju kepada noona ini, tapi karena aku tidak kenal dengan noona-noona ini, dan tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, aku mengambil krayon di laci kemudian menggambar thehelai baju di foto noona-noona ini. maaf noona. Tapi hanya ini yang bitha Thehun kathih. Thehun hanya bitha menggambarkan thelembar baju untuk kalian themoga kalian thenang. Aku tidur dulu ya noona-noona.

AUTHOR POV

Dan rencana penginfeksian virus yadong pada Sehun bagian 1 pun GAGAL TOTAL -_- emang enak

* * *

At School

Hari ini ada class meeting. Dikelas, teman dekat Sehun tidak ada. Ya hanya teman doang sih ada tapi tidak dekat. Sehun juga bingung, Kai sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya. Daripada bosen, dia lebih memilih ngapel kekelas Luhan.

"Hyung!" Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan yang sedang ngantuk dimejanya. Ah dasar bocah! Luhan yang mendengar seruan dari namjachingunya pun bangun. Sehun duduk di bangku sebelah Luhan. Kemudian dia melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Luhan. Aduh awas tuh Luhan mimisan. Emang dasar yadong si Luhan malah nepuk-nepuk(re : remes-remes) bokong Sehun.

"Se-Sehun. Ada a-apa?" wajah Luhan udah mirip singkong rebus eh kepiting rebus sekarang. 'Apa efek buku yang dikasih Chanyeol itu ampuh ya?' pikir Luhan. Yee dasar yadong! Sehun membenarkan posisinya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Yah udah dah tangan Luhan kaga bisa megang-megang bokong Sehun.

"Hyung~ aku bête! Matha aku didiamin teruth thama thi Kai. Aku thalah apa ya hyung?" aduuhh Sehun~ jangan monyongin bibir mulu! Kesian Luhan! #kasihtisubuatLuhan

"B-benarkah?" Luhan yang tadinya mimisan jadi gugup. Pasalnya, dia tahu kenapa Kai menjauhi Sehun. "Ne~" "Sudah, kan ada hyung" Luhan mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun pun mencium pipi Luhan. Kemudian melesat pergi ke kelasnya. Luhan? Dia jingkrak-jingkrakkan ditempat. Aduh Chanyeol! Tolongin temen kamu nih! "Yo! Luhan ada apa?" Chanyeol datang menghampiri Luhan. "Chanyeol! Sehun menciumku lagi! Dan ini tanpa paksaan lho! Kyahahaha aku senang sekali." "Ahh syukurlah kau senang Lu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas nya sekarang?" "Kajja!"

At Sehun's class

Luhan dan Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk. "A-Yo! Sehun! Kau sedang apa adik manis?" "Aahhh Chanyeol hyung dan Luhannie hyung chagi. Aku thedang duduk. Hihihi. Ayo hyung duduk." "Sehun, apa kau sudah membaca buku yang aku kasih kemarin?" "Emm…. Thudah hyung. Hyung kenal tidak thama noona yang ada di buku itu? Aku kathian hyung mereka tidak pakai baju. Tapi tenang thaja :D aku thudah menggambar pakaian buat mereka. Tadinya, kalau hyung kenal dengan noona itu, aku ingin memberikan mereka baju. Aith thungguh kathian thekali" Sehun nyerocos kaga nyadar kalo 2 orang disampingnya udah gubrak daritadi -_-

TBC. Naaahhh kelar deh chap 2. Next chap kita bakal liat apalagi yang bakal Luhan sama Chanyeol lakukan buat bikin Sehun yadong.

Mianhae buat yang request baekyeol sama kaisoo, belum saya bikinin. Hehe next chap yaa~

Aaahh author mau bilang makasih buat Little Melody Choi , rinie hun , nera , AnieJOY'ERS , biancaa , lisky861015 , Aiiu d'freaky , I was a Dreamer , mitatitu , 0312luLuEXOticS , exohun , Lee Eun Ho , SiDer Tobat, , kkamjong juga yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav ^^ mian pendek ya. hehe

satu lagi, saya kaget lho ternyata yang baca FF saya ada 740 tapi yang ngereview sedikit. aduh rasanya kecewa banget. ternyata gaenak ya disilent reader-in -_-

nee minna~ review ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setelah kemarin rencananya dengan Chanyeol untuk membuat namjachingunya menjadi pervert itu gagal. Hari ini dia sudah menyusun rencana jahanam untuk Sehun. Hahahaha dasar ya otak yadong bisa aja mikirnya.

#PENGINFEKSIAN VIRUS YADONG PADA SEHUN BAG. 2

CHANYEOL POV

A-Yo! Aku Chanyeol si namja kece(bong) yang sangat kece(bong) melebihi Appa ku. Hari ini aku akan melaksanakan tugas Negara. Ini benar-benar menegangkan. Sungguh! #halah. Ditanganku sudah terdapat 4 tiket bioskop. Untuk Sehun, Luhan, aku dan Baekhyun. Kalian tahu Baekhyun tidak? Itu lho tetangganya Luhan juga hoobaeku. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya, tapi gimana ya? Ya gitu deh. Udah jangan kepo deh!

Nah mumpung sudah jam pulang, aku akan memberikan tiket ini pada Sehun. Aahh ternyata itu anak udah nangkring di pohon eh di depan pintu kelas. Dia nungguin Luhan kali ya.

"Wey adik manis! Sedang apa?" dia kaget mendengar suaraku yang merdu ini memanggilnya. "Aku thedang menunggu Luhannie hyung. Chanyeol hyung lihat Luhannie hyung tidak?" "Dia sedang piket Hun." "Aaahh Luhannie hyung thangat baik hati. Benar-benar calon ithtri idaman aku." Etdah ini bocah, pengen nikah sama Luhan tapi tingkahnya masih begitu. Aduh bisa-bisa kamu jadi uke, adik manis.

"Emm… aku punya tiket bioskop untukmu Hun! Ini! ada 2 tiket. Pergilah menonton dengan Luhan. Luhan senang nonton bioskop lho~" "Waaahhh terimakathih Chanyeol hyung. Hyung kau kenal Baekhyun tidak? Dia murid thekolah ini juga lho.." Baekhyun? Tentu kenal dong. "Ne. kenapa memangnya?" "Dia itu kan sekomplek denganku, Luhannie hyung, juga Kai." Ini anak ga penting banget sih. Ini mah udah tau dari kapan tau! "Ne. lalu?" "Dia titip thalam untuk hyung. Hehe thudah aku mau nyamperin Luhannie hyung. Bye hyung"

Aigo. Baekhyun? Kyaaaaa pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba ini mah namanya

* * *

SEHUN POV

Hari ini aku ingin mengajak Luhannie ku ke biothkop. Ah pathti thangat tho thweet deh! Itu dia calon ithtri ku thedang piket. Hihihi

"Hyung. Cepat kita ke biothkop!" aku menarik-narik tangan Luhannie ku. "Aish, sabar sebentar!" nah thetelah bereth, aku dan Luhannie hyung pergi ke biothkop. Kira-kira nonton apa ya? "Hyung, mau nonton apa?" "Sudah, aku saja yang pesan. Kau duduk saja." Aku duduk di tempat duduk #yaiyalah

"Nah ayo kita masuk Hunnie!" aku dan Luhannie hyung masuk ke biothkop. Aigo kenapa Luhan hyung memilih tempat pojokan theperti ini? kan tidak enak

* * *

LUHAN POV

Dengan bekal tiket dari Chanyeol, Sehun mengajakku ke bioskop. Aku pilihkan saja film dewasa. Hahaha. Aku kan sudah punya KTP(Kartu Tanda Pacarnyaauthor). Jadi gampang-gampang saja. Nah aku sengaja memilih tempat dipojokkan. Ahahaha semoga nanti Sehun bisa mencontoh adegan di film nanti. Kyaaaa dasar yadong!

Film pun dimulai. Waktu berlalu dan tibalah scene dimana tokohnya sedang beradegan ranjang. Kulirik Sehun yang sedang membelalakkan matanya. Aigo aigo~~~ Sehun ku sepertinya sangat suka. Aku sendiri yang sudah tegang daritadi mulai meraba-raba Sehun. Kyahahaha Sehun jr. sudah bangun rupanya. Yeay we did it! Sehun menengok kearahku. "Emm.. hyung, ja-jangan dieluth-eluth. Nanti akunya kegelian." Aigo dia mau lebih rupanya. Kyahahaha "Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Hmm?" aku tidak tahan~~~ aku memajukkan wajahku dan mulai meniup telinganya. "sshhhh hyung~ jangan ditiup theperti itu! Nanti aku budek lho! Engghhh" aduh ini anak gatau situasi banget sih!

"Sehunnie~ cium aku! Jebal~ sshhhh enghh" "N-ne" kemudian aku menutup mataku menantikan ciuman pertama dari namjachingu ku ini. CUP. Aigo! Aku bisa gila! Kenapa dia mencium pipiku lagi? BIBIR HUN BIBIR! "Thudah hyung" ck! Aku kesal! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan! Aish aku kesal!

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang!" aku meninggalkan Sehun dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Rusak sudah moodku ini. sabar Luhan. Kau pasti bisa membuatnya jadi seme sejati! "Hyung~" "Ne?" "A-aku~ ini… i-ini.. alat pipith ku tidak mau turun hyung eotteohke? Huwaaaaaaa" ya Tuhan Sehun. Kenapa ia menyebut dengan sebutan 'alat pipis'? aigo palaku pusing.

"Mau hyung bantu?" "Benarkah? Hyung mau membantuku?" "Tentu saja. Jja kita pulang dan aku akan membantumu."

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Luhan's house

Luhan dan Sehun sudah sampai dirumah Luhan. Luhan langsung melesat ke kamarnya tak lupa menarik lengan Sehun. Aduh getol amat neng.

"Ayo lepas celanamu!" titah Luhan pada Sehun. "Thhirreo! Aku malu hyung!" ucap Sehun sembari menutup selangkangannya dengan tangan. Hayoloh Sehun mau diapain kamu. HAHAHA. "Kalo kamu gak lepas, nanti kamu impoten lho!" "Apa hyung? Impoten kan kalo aku ngerokok doang hyung!" Luhan yang gemes melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang kelewat polos kemudian menarik celana jeans Sehun. "H-hyung. Xiao Lu hyung. Jangan ditatap theperti itu. Uuuh aku malu hyung" Sehun ngeblush kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Dia malu sekali. Pasalnya, kini Luhan tengah berjongkok didepan alat pipisnya dan menatap alat pipisnya itu sambil ngences. Aduh Luhan Luhan..

"Kau mau hyung bantu menidurkan 'alat pipis' mu ini kan Hunnie?" "N-ne hyung. Aahh h-hyung.. k-kenapa di pencet pen- engghh –cet hyung? Nghhh" Luhan mengelus dan menekan-nekan junior Sehun dari luar celana dalam. Udah buka aja langsung Lu! Luhan membuka celana dalam Sehun dan TTUING muncullah Sehun junior. HUAHAHAHA. Luhan meneguk ludahnya karena ternyata junior Sehun lebih besar dari Luhan. Waw! Benar-benar ultimate seme!

"H-hyung~ ja-jangan dipencet engghh~" Sehun melenguh. Nah kan akhirnya kamu gak polos Hun! Luhan memasukkan Sehun jr. kedalam mulutnya. _'Ennghh kau nikmat sekali chagi. Aigo~ jantungku kenapa bergetar seperti ini?' _Sehun yang kaget merasakan lidah Luhan menjilat alat pipisnya kemudian mendorong wajah Luhan. BRUK

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan Hunnie?" Luhan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terasa sakit. "M-mian Xiao Lu chagi. A-aku hanya tidak ingin hyung sakit. Ke-kenapa hyung menjilat alat pipith ku? Hikth hikth. Alat pipith kan buat pipith hyung. Jorok. Aku gamau nanti hyung kena kuman. Hikth hikth. Nanti kalau hyung kena kuman, teruth thakit, nanti aku nikah thama thiapa? Aku Cuma mau nikah thama hyung doang. Hikth hikth." Luhan yang ngeliat Sehun nangis jadi gatega buat marah-marah. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk namjachingunya yang terdampar dilantai. "Thakit ya hyung?" Sehun mengusap bokong Luhan. Kemudian dia mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. CUP "Aku thayang thekali thama hyung." CUP Sehun mengecup kelopak mata Luhan "Jangan pacaran thama orang lain ne hyung. Thama aku aja. Aku janji nanti aku akan ngajak hyung nikah." CUP Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. "Tharanghae Xiao Lu" DEG Luhan kaget. Matanya terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun mau mencium bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, mata Luhan terasa panas. Dia ingin menangis. Pacarnya ini sangat polos. Luhan membalas dekapan Sehun dan menangis. "Ne! Nado Hun! Nado saranghaeyo."

Aigo. Pasangan kita ini sangat unik.

* * *

KAI POV

Kemarin aku melihat Sehun keluar dari rumah Luhan hyung. Ck! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa Luhan hyung bisa suka dengan namja cadel itu! Aish tak tahukah dia bahwa aku menyukainya? Hari ini aku kembali beraktivitas. Sekolah. Mata pelajaran matematika. Aish jinjja! Aku benci sekali pelajaran ini! karena Jung seongsaenim yang mengajar belum datang, aku ke ruang olahraga indoor. Aku mau bolos saja ah.

Disinilah aku berada sekarang. Dengan bola basket di tanganku. Aku menumpahkan semua kekesalan ku pada bola yang ku pegang ini. Ku pantul-pantulkan bola ini dengan kencang. Aku kesal. Aku kesal. AAAAAAAAHHHHH tidak adakah orang yang tulus mencintaiku? AAAAHHHHHH. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Aku menangis. Ini kedua kalinya aku menangis. Yang pertama karena aku jatuh dari sepeda sewaktu kecil. Yang kedua, karena Luhan, namja yang kucintai ternyata berpacaran dengan Sehun! Aku benci kau Sehun! Dasar cadel! Aku kembali bermain dengan bola basket ditanganku. Karena tidak hati-hati, kakiku terkilir. Shit! Ini sakit sekali. Kemudian aku keluar dari ruang olahraga ini. aku berjalan terseok-seok di koridor sekolah. Lalu ada seorang namja yang melihatku kemudian dia berlari mendekatiku.

"Aigo. Ada apa dengan mu?" dengan wajah khawatir dia menanyakan keadaanku. Manis sekali. "Kaki ku terkilir." "I- ayo kita ke UKS. Aigo kakimu harus diluruskan. Kalau tidak kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Jja!" namja ini memapah ku menuju UKS. Kenapa dia baik sekali ya? Sesampainya di ruang UKS, dia membaringkan ku di ranjang. Kemudian dia membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki ku. "Mana yang sakit? Apa disini?" "Ssshh. Ne. itu sakit sekali. Aww! Pelan-pelan!" namja ini mau membunuhku ya? Masa dia menarik pergelangan kaki ku dengan kencang.

"M-mianhae. Apa sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi?" "Ne. gomawo." Kemudian kami terdiam. Ish, kenapa namja ini tidak pergi? Aku kan jadi canggung begini.

"Emm.. namamu Kai kan?" suara lembutnya memecah keheningan. Aku meliriknya kemudian menjawab. "Ya. Kau?" "Emm.. namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku D.O. aku kakak kelasmu." Ne aku tahu dia kakak kelasku. Aku pernah melihatnya saat acara MOS. "Ke-kenapa kakimu bisa terkilir seperti itu?" tanyanya canggung. "Bukan urusanmu." "B-baik. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" dia berlalu meninggalkan ku di ruangan ini sendiri. Ah kenapa terasa ada yang hilang? Ngomong-ngomong, wajahnya manis juga. Aish! Apa-apaan kau ini! aku terlalu pusing, mumpung aku sudah ada di UKS aku tidur sajalah. Semoga hariku selanjutnya menyenangkan. Saranghaeyo Luhan sunbaenim.

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Luhan dan Sehun sedang makan bersama di kantin. "Hyung. Kata eomma, aku boleh tidak menginap dirumah hyung?" Sehun angkat bicara. "Memangnya eomma mu mau kemana?" "eomma akan pergi theminggu. Kata eomma, Thehun menginap thaja dirumah hyung. Otte?" "Oke. Tidak masalah."

"Emm.. hyung, aku ke kelath duluan ya. Aku lupa ada tugath yang belum aku kerjakan. Jaa hyung chagi" CUP Sehun berlari menuju kelasnya. Ya setelah kejadian kemarin, Sehun memang suka mencium Luhan. Kata Sehun, cium itu tanda sayang. Eomma dan Appanya sering mencium pipinya. Kata mereka itu tanda sayang, ya karena ia sayang sekali dengan Luhan, dia mencium Luhan terus. Ya walau di pipi sih.

"Haah. Aku bosan sekali. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol jarang main bersamaku. Itu tiang jemuran maen sama siapa ya?" Luhan bermonolog sendiri sama batagor didepannya. Hadeuh Luhan gelo!

* * *

LUHAN POV

Aku sedang makan sendiri karena pacarku meninggalkanku. Makan.. makan sendiri. Masak... masak sendiri. Cuci baju sendiri. Tidur pun sendiri~ #joget

Aku berjalan di koridor setelah tadi menghabiskan batagor bikinan mang Ujang. Pas melewati ruang UKS, aku melihat ada sesosok namja sexy terdampar di tempat tidur. Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan ini. oh ternyata Kai. Wajahnya ketika tidur imut sekali. Sayang aku lebih tertarik pada Sehun. Aku mendekati ranjangnya. Ku sentuh pipinya. Sesekali kuusap. Tampan sekali. Aku menelusuri jidatnya yang lebar, hidungnya yang pesek dan bibirnya yang jontor (ngenyek nih anak -_-) Ah dia menggeliat. Ku tarik tanganku dari wajahnya. Matanya terbuka. Ah mata itu lagi. Mata yang selalu menatap ku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sedang apa kau sunbaenim?" kan ketauan kan saya.

"Eng.. anu aku tidak sengaja melihat mu. Kau sakit Kai?" aduh kok aku jadi deg-degan ya?

"Ne, kaki ku tadi terkilir. Untung ada D.O hyung yang membantuku." D.O? ahh kenapa aku jadi kesal ya

"Masih sakit?" "Sudah tidak sunbae." Kenapa Kai jadi dingin padaku ya? Aneh.

"Luhan. Aku mencintaimu. Tolong terima cintaku." Ya Tuhan. K-kai menangis? Apa di-dia benar benar mencintaiku? Tapi aku sudah bersama Sehun. "A-aku tidak bisa Kai. Aku- aku mencintai Sehun. Maaf."

Kai menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku lembut. Tolong, jangan tatap aku seperti itu Kai. "Jadikan aku yang kedua. Hiks. Kumohon Luhan, kumohon. Hiks. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Hiks" apa yang harus aku lakukan? Demi neptunus. Aku bingung sekarang!

"Mianhae. Aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai adikku Kai. Tidak lebih. Aku menyayangi Sehun. Aku yakin pasti kau akan dapat yang lebih dari aku. Aku menyayangimu. Sebagai hoobaeku." Aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya. Aku cinta Sehun. Walau dia tidak pervert tapi aku menyukainya. Aku cinta pada Sehun.

"ANDWAE! KAU HARUS MENERIMAKU HYUNG! AKU LEBIH MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Kai menjerit mengguncang bahuku. Mian Kai. Mian

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa Kai! Ti-hmpppfftt" astaga Kai menciumku. Air matanya mengalir dipipiku. Maaf Kai. Tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu. Aduh tapi ciuman Kai terasa menyakitkan. Biasanya waktu Kris menciumku, Kris pasti melakukannya dengan kasar tapi nikmat. Tapi ini, Kai melakukannya dengan kasar dan tidak nikmat -_- mau jadi pacarku tapi menciumku saja tidak benar. Payah!

* * *

AUTHOR POV

"_Luhan hyung. Itu theperti Luhan hyung. Dan.. Kai? Apa Luhan hyung menyayangi Kai ya? Kata eomma cium itu tanda thayang. Aithh! Kenapa dadaku thethak ya? Luhan hyung, jangan cium Kai teruth ya. Aku thakit nih jadinya. Hikth"_

Kai melepaskan pagutannya bersama Luhan. "Hyung, jika nantinya si cadel itu tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, datang padaku. Aku mencintaimu." "Aish, kau itu bicara apa sih? Sudah tidur lagi. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Luhan kembali kekelas meninggalkan Kai.

"_aku mencintaimu, Kai. Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Luhan dan berbalik mencintaiku! Saranghae Kim Jongin." _Namja manis yang melihat kejadian itu dari jendela melenggang pergi dengan rasa sakit didadanya. Ck! Sakit hati deh.

* * *

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Sehun akan menginap di rumah Luhan. Luhan minta sama Sehun buat sekamar aja. Biar enak katanya. Haah dasar uke pervert!

LUHAN POV

Mulai malam ini hingga 1 minggu kedepan, aku akan tidur bersama Sehun. Kyaaaaa pasti akan ada moment yang menakjubkan. Ke~ke~ke~ #narihula-hula

Dddrrrrttt dddrrrttt ddrrrtttt

Ah ada panggilan masuk. Siapa ya? Ku rogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil handphone. Ah ternyata eommanya Sehun. Ehem ehem. CaMer nelpon nih. Uhuk

"Yeoboseo eomma…"

"Ne, yeoboseo. Apa Sehun menginap dirumah mu Lu?"

"Ne. dia akan sekamar denganku eomma. Hehehe"

"Bagus. Eomma sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Haah sekarang eomma sedang berlibur bersama appa nya Sehun. Kau senang-senang ya dikamar eh disana maksudnya. Hehe"

Hadeuuh dasar pervert -_-

"Ne, kau juga eomma. Bersenang-senanglah dengan appa disana"

"Ah, aku sudah meninggalkan beberapa minuman yang eomma beri 'obat' dan kaset dirumah mu Lu. Kau bisa mencobanya untuk kau kasih dengan Sehun"

"Ne eomma, gomawo. Ah Sehun sudah selesai mandi. Sudah ya eomma. Bye"

"Ne"

Tttuuuttt ttuuutt ttuuuuuutt

CKLEK

Aigo. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan asap yang mengepul dibelakangnya #lah. Aigo seme ku ini tampan sekali. Lope lope nih Hun! Rambutnya jadi basah. Air menetes dari helai rambutnya menuju ke leher, sekarang ke dada, aigo sekarang ke perut a-aigo sekarang ke-

"Hyung, kenapa melihat ku theperti itu?" "A-anni. A-hyung mau mandi dulu ne" aku melesat ke kamar mandi. Waah bisa-bisa hari ini Sehun habis ditanganku kalau tadi aku diam saja dikamar.

* * *

SEHUN POV

Malam ini aku menginap di rumah Luhannie hyung Xiao Lu Hannie chagi #setdah. Aku akan melihat ruangan dirumah ini ah.

Dithinilah aku berada. Dithebuah negeri antah berantah yang tidak berpenghuni #halahngacokamu. Aku thedang berada di dapur. Waah dapurnya rapih thekali. Wah ada kulkath, ada makanan tidak ya? Aku membuka pintu kulkath ini. KRIEETT . Waahh banyak minuman. Aku minta thatu tidak apa kali ya? Hyung aku mita thedikit ne…

Haaahh thegarnya. Aigo tapi aku jadi gerah. Aahh aku haruth ke kamar untuk kipathan nih. Aigo gerah banget…

AUTHOR POV

Sehun lagi ngadem di depan kipas. Kesian dia. Keringatnya ngucur terus. Yang tabah ya nak /pukpuk/

CKLEK

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia kaget melihat Sehun sekarang sedang guling-gulingan di kasur. Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Sehun, neo gwaenchana?" Sehun tetep gegulingan di kasur. Yaoloh bocah.

"Hyung. Panath thekali. Cepat beli AC! Ppali! Aku tidak tahan. Huweeeee aku kepanathan. Huweeeee" Luhan yang gak tega kemudian meluk Sehun. Duh, pake baju dulu atuh neng.

"Memangnya kau habis melakukan apa sampai bisa kepanasan seperti ini, hmm?" Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Kemudian dia menghirup wangi tubuh Luhan. "Hyung, boleh aku buka baju?" Sehun menatap Luhan imut. Aigo.

'N-ne. buka saja" ck! Seneng dah Luhan. Kemudian Sehun membuka bajunya. Masih gerah, dia membuka celananya. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Luhan meneguk ludahnya. Sekarang Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Jantung Luhan deg-degan kaya pas mau ngambil raport. _"Duh. Sehun mau ngapain gue ya?"_

GREP

Sehun mendekap Luhan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan. Kemudian Luhan merasakan helaan nafas yang teratur. Ia mengangkat wajah Sehun. _"Aigo, pacarku ini. mimpi indah Sehun. Aku mencintaimu"_ kemudian Luhan membaringkan Sehun diranjang. Tak lupa ia mengecup bibir Sehun. Dikecupnya juga Sehun jr. nyeeh bener-bener ye uke yadong! Ya kita doakan saja semoga Sehun mau nyentuh Luhan lebih.

Ne minna~ chapter 3 kelar. Kayanya gak lama FF ini bakal END Gomawo yang udah mau ngereview, ngefollow sama ngefavoritein

gomawo buat mitatitu , baekyeolssi , SiDer Tobat , 0312luLuEXOticS , exohun , Byun Lalla Chan , chyshinji0204 , nera , AnieJOY'ERS , Riyoung Kim , MeelMeel , Aideen , rinie hun , desi212 , lisnana1 , desi2121 , HyunieKyungie , lisnana1 , DianaSangadji , Azura Lynn Gee , Oline , Lee Eun Ho

Gak tau kenapa kayaknya chapter ini kacau banget. Iya gak sih? Saya lagi badmood jadi ini kacau banget jadinya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Kritik, saran dan masukkan saya terima lho ^^. Jadi pencet aja kotak 'Review' buat ngasih masukkan buat saya. maklum author FFN baru saya^^

Bye~ #naekgetek


	4. Chapter 4

** WARNING : CHAPTER INI TERDAPAT SCENE NC! BAGI YANG GASUKA SAMA YAOI SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'! NC KURANG HOT! TYPO! OOC**

happy reading~

Chapter 4

CHANYEOL POV

Assalamualaikum. Dengan Chanyeol disini, ada yang bisa saya banting? Canda ah.

Yo yo yo! Sekarang aku sedang berada di Nami Island! Tau Nami Island kaga? Gatau ya? USE deh lo. Alias Udik SEkali /gaploked/. Ne~ hari ini aku di Nami Island bersama dengan Baekhyun. Pasti lo lo pada bingung kan ngapa gue bisa sama Bacon?

Engh~ gimana ya? Inget pas si cadel nyampein salam dari Baekhyun buat aku kan? Nah pas pulang sekolah, langsung dah tuh aku samperin si Baekhyun. Awalnya dia malu-malu pudel gitu disamperin sama namja kece(bong). Ehehehe. Nah sekarang, mumpung hari minggu aku sama Baekhyun jalan ke Nami Island. Maklum udah musim gugur, jadi ini tempat indah banget dah. Udah ah, cerita mele!

"Sunbaenim, sampai kapan kita mau jalan terus?" aduh si imut ini akhirnya berkoar juga. Tiap jalan sama aku, pasti dia jadi pendiem. Malu kali ya. Padahal kata temen sekelasnya, dia ini paling berisik kalo di kelas. Kerjaannya tiap hari tereaaaaakkk mulu. Wah cocok banget nih sama aku demen tereak. KYAAAAAAAAAAA

"A- kau tidak perlu memanggilku sunbae. Formal sekali rasanya." Aku garuk-garuk kepala. Duh nih kutu gatau sikon banget. "Eh? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa sunbae?" "Panggil 'beb' aja cukup" ku kedip-kedipin nih mata. Hehehe tersepona nih pasti si Baekhyun.

"A-aigo" KYAAAAAAAAAA si Baekhyun malu-malu pudel gitu. Ke~ke~ke~ imut sekali. Tabok pake bibir juga nih #sadapChanyeol. "Nah, ayo kita duduk di bangku itu" aku dan Baekhyun duduk dibangku dibawah pohon rindang. Bagus deh pohonnya, kalau musim gugur, warnanya berubah-rubah gitu. Mana romantis lagi. Cocok banget deh buat pacaran.

"Aku beli minum dulu ya. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Aku pasti kembali. Tunggu aku ne."

"Ne hyung. Fighting!"

Halah kayak mau ngapain aja diFightingin -_-

* * *

LUHAN POV

Hello hello #jogetSHINee

Hari ini hari minggu, waktunya _hang out_ bersama my _innocent seme_. Hari ini aku akan memasak beberapa makanan buat bekal nanti. Rencananya kita akan piknik di Nami Island. Aigo, tahu tidak? Yang mengusulkan ini Sehun lho~~~~

"Hyung, kau thedang apa?" aahhh my deareast prince akhirnya keluar dari kamar juga. "Sedang membuat bekal untuk piknik nanti. Kau ingat 'kan?" aahh jangan sampe Sehun bilang ga inget. "Ne. jam berapa kita berangkat?" "Jam 11. Sana kau mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan minumannya"

Lah? Si Sehun kok kaga pergi-pergi? Dia malah gigitin kuku begitu. "Kenapa Hunnie?" "Emm.. hyung tidak member ku morning kithth(kiss -_-)?"

A-apa? Sehun minta morning kiss? Aduh dapet ajaran darimana itu dia? Ah tapi biarin dah. Aku berjinjit mendekati wajah Sehun. CUP. Satu kecupan manis di bibir Sehun ^^

"Go-gomawo hyung. Aku mandi dulu ne~" kemudian dia ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Aigo tiap hari ada aja tingkahnya.

KAI POV

Hai. Aku Kai. Sekarang aku sedang berada di taman komplek rumahku. Sungguh bosan. Hampir setiap hari aku habiskan sendiri. Dulu, pasti ada Sehun yang menemaniku. Ya, aku merasa sedikit kehilangan dia. Aku jadi berfikir, aku keterlaluan tidak ya dengan Sehun? Bagaimana menurut kalian?

DUK DUK DUK DUK

Ku pantul-pantulkan bola basket orange ini. Aku akan mencoba menshoot bola ini. Masuk tidak ya?

SWIINNNGGGG TAK

Prok Prok Prok

Eh? Ada yang tepuk tangan ya? Kuputar badanku untuk melihat siapa yang memberikan ku applause.

Ah, ternyata dia.

Eh?

Kok bisa ya? Dia tersenyum manis dengan mata bulat indah yang mengagumkan. DEG. A-aku jadi gugup begini. Shit! Dia tertawa.

"Hello, Kai. Kita bertemu lagi"

LUHAN POV

Sekarang, aku dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Nami Island. Sepanjang perjalanan di bis, si Sehun ngegandeng aku….. terus deh. Terus dia juga ngelus-ngelus rambut aku. Aneh banget. Gara-gara minum minuman yang eommanya Sehun kasih nih dia jadi begini. Ya semoga aja Sehun jadi pervert beneran. Aamiin (˘ʃƪ˘)

"Hyung, jangan melamun teruth. Kita thudah thampai. Jja! Kita turun!" Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku. Sekarang dia menggandengku turun dari bis. Aigo~ karena sekarang musim kemarau, dedaunan disini jadi berubah warna. Ada yang merah, kuning, hijau dilangit yang biru #halah.

Aku dan Sehun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aigo~ rasanya aku mau pipis #lah? Dan disinilah kami berada. Di bawah pohon rindang. Kita gelar tiker kaya orang mau jualan pecel, terus aku keluarin bekel yang aku masak tadi. Waaahh berasa piknik sama suami. Kyahahaha #handstand

"Hyung, kita poto dulu yok!" "Ne. nih pegang kamera nya!" aku menyerahkan kamera pada Sehun. Kami mulai berpose. 1 2 3

CUP

KLIK

SEEETTT(ceritanya suara poto yang keluar gitu dari kameranya ya)

Di poto ini, aku sedang tersenyum dan disampingku ada Sehun yang sedang menempelkan bibirnya di pipi ku. Sehun? Dia berpose dengan mencium pipi ku seperti ini? Ku hadapkan wajah ku kearahnya. Dia tampak gugup. Aigo

"Sehun?"

"N-ne?"

"Gomawo"

CUP

Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas. Aku bahagia karena akhir-akhir ini Sehun lebih sering menciumku. Terimakasih Tuhan #sujudsyukur

* * *

CHANYEOL POV

Hari sudah beranjak sore #bahasaluYeol!

Iye iye. Nah sekarang udah sore nih, aku sama Baekhyun masih aja ngejogrog dimari. Pemirsah, rencananya pas matahari tenggelem aku mau nembak Baekhyun. Prepare udah mateng banget nih. Udah bawa air aqua sama air mineral vit. Duh… cepet-cepet kek tenggelem tuh matahari.

AUTHOR POV

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kai bertanya sinis pada namja dihadapannya. Entar juga lo demen tem!

"Hehe. Aku sedang bermain di taman kemudian aku melihatmu bermain disini sendirian. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Kenapa kau bisa di taman komplek ini?"

"Aku tinggal di kompek ini. rumah ku nomor 14. 2 blok dari rumah mu! Apa kau tak pernah melihatku Kai?"

"Tidak." Kai berkata dingin pada namja dihadapannya. Dalam hati ia merutuki kelakuan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang melihat namja di depannya ini. Kai berusaha mengalihkan debaran jantungnya dengan kembali bermain basket. Udah deh Kai, bilang aje kalo suka mah. Aduh si Item laga banget lu nyuekin cowok cakep. Gigit nih, gigit! -_-

"Kau suka pada Luhan sunbaenim ya?"

"None of your business"

"Lupakan dia, dia mencintai Sehun. Jangan rusak kebahagiaan lain hanya karena kebahagiaan sesaat mu. Sehun sahabat mu 'kan? Minta maaf padanya, dan kembalilah bersahabat dengannya. Jangan ganggu Luhan lagi. Dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu Kai! Aku! Aku yang mencintaimu! Bukan dia! Tapi aku Kai! Aku mencintaimu. Haah kurasa aku sudah gila. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" namja itu berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan Kai yang mematung sendiri.

"_D.O hyung, aku.. aku tidak tahu. Siapa yang aku suka. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengingatmu. Ap-apa aku menyukaimu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Aaaaaaaaaaahhh aku pusing"_ Kai yang sakit kepala langsung pulang kerumah saya eh kerumahnya ^^

* * *

SEHUN POV

Aku dan Luhan hyung thedang berjalan di jalanan yang berbatu, licin. Jorok iyuh boong deng. Hehe. Karena hari thudah hampir gelap. Aku dan Luhan beranjak pulang. Aigo pacarku ini thangat cantik. Ne, aku mau cerita nih! Waktu itu, aku lagi nonton tipi. Teruth ada acara tentang orang pacaran, kayak aku sama Luhan begini. Teruth, di acara terthebut dibilang kalo pathangan kita itu theneng dicium thama digandeng. Yaudah aku jadinya thuka nyium Luhan teruth gandeng Luhan. Tangan Luhan haluth banget. Pathi gak pernah nyuci piring nih.

Nah path Negara api menyerang, boong deng hehe. Nah path lagi jalan, aku liat itu kok mirip tiang lithrik eh Chanyeol makthudnya. Tapi itu Chanyeol thedang apa ya? Aigo aigo aigo! Kok Chanyeol hyung gigitin bibir Baekhyun hyung ya? Baekhyun hyung malah bilang 'engghh~ enghh~ engh~' doang~! Aku haruth teriak nih!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

CHANYEOL POV

AHA! Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Siap-siap nembak Baekhyun nih. Jederrrr jederrrrr. Duh jantung aku lompat-lompat nih. Saking tegangnya aku sampe pengen pup. Huhhhh hhaaaaa. Tarik napaaasssss buaaannnnggg. Hhuuuuhhhh hhhaaaahh. Oke! I'm ready too bingo!

Aku ambil tangannya Baekhyun. Ku genggam terus aku usap-usa. Ajib! Alus bener!

"Baekhyun. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu. Boleh nggak?" si Baekhyun diem aja. Terus dia miringin kepala gitu. Duielah, gigit nih! "kalo aku bilang nggak boleh, pasti hyung bakal tetep ngomong. Jadi, silahkan mau ngomong apa?!"

"Aku. Suka sama kamu. Would you be ma girlfrie- eh boyfriend?" si Baekhyun kaga ngejawab. Duh jangan-jangan baekhyun bisu. Lalu aku harus apa? Apa? Apa?

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa hyung suka sama aku?"

"Ga perlu kamu Tanya, kenapa aku suka sama kamu. Karena berapa kali pun kamu Tanya, jawabannya tetep sama. Aku gak tahu! Andai jantung, otak dan hati hyung bisa ngomong, pasti mereka bakal cerita kenapa hyung bisa deg-degan tiap liat kamu, hyung selalu mikirin kamu, dan kenapa hyung bisa suka sama kamu."

"Yes, I will"

"Eh?"

"Yaudah kalo gak denger!"

Tadi? Tadi Baekhyun bilang 'yes' kan? Iya kan? IYA KAN? YA TUHAN TERIMAKASIH #sujudsyukur

"Go-gomawo" tanpa terasa, air mata ku menetes. Ku raih dia dalam dekapanku. Kukecup lembut helaian rambutnya. Akhirnya dia jadi milikku. "Saranghae. Byun Baekhyunnie" ku pandang wajahnya. Kemudian ku kecup bibirnya. Lembut dan… manis, stroberi.

Ku kecup bibirnya, kemudian ku lumat. Ku tahan tengkuknya agar aku bisa leluasa mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Kujulurkan lidah ku, sepertinya dia ragu untuk membalas pagutanku. Menit telah berlalu, dia tampak kehabisan nafas. Ku tarik wajhku menjauh. Dia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya seakan takut mati.

"Hosh hosh hosh, kau gila Park Chanyeol! Hosh hosh hosh" dia terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. How wonderful he is!

"Hey! Kau bicara tidak sopan padaku!" ku cubit hidungnya. Dia meringis kesakitan.

"Aish. Sakit tahu!"

Lama dari kami terdiam, kemudian dia berbicara.

"Emm.. Chanyeol…"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae. Nado saranghae" dia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kutarik lembut wajahnya kemudian aku tersenyum. Ku kecup lagi bibirnya. Kali ini dia membalas pagutan ku. Lidah kami bertarung didalam hangatnya rongga mulut. Ku gigiti bibir bawahnya. Kemudian berganti ku kecup bibir atasnya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya dia menikmati. Ku arahkan wajahk ke lehernya. Kutenggelamkan kemudian aku menyesap aroma parfume yang ia kenakan. Sungguh membuatku mabuk. Ku jilat, ku hisap dan ku gigit. Begitu berkal-kali.

"Enghh. Enghh.. enghh. Chanyeol, s-stop. Engh~ it's so damn wonderful! Ah ah.. engh, aaaahh berhenti. Enghh. Enggghh" Baekhyun mendesah sambil menarik-narik rambutku. Kemudian tanganku merambat ke bagian intimnya. Ku elus perlahan. Saat ingin ku buka resleting celananya, tiba-tiba….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" terdengar suara menjerit. Ku arahka pandangan ku kearah suara itu berasal. Ya Allah! Si cadel! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh gangguin aja nih bocah!

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Luhan yang mendengar pacarnya menjerit sontak kaget kemudian melihat kearah yang sama dengan Sehun. Ia membelalakkan matanya kemudian menarik Sehun menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang kaget kayak kepergok satpam kemudian pulang dengan hati gembira #lah?

Di perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol ama Baekhyun nyengar-nyengir kayak orang gila di depan rumah saya. Ya walaupun tadi kepergok lagi ngelakuin hal yang 'iya-iya' ya namanya lagi dimabuk asrama eh asmara ya begini. Si Chanyeol megangin tangan Baekhyun mulu sampe si Baekhyun kram. Si Bakhyun juga nyengar nyengir mulu ngeliatin muka Chanyeol. Yaoloh yang lagi jatuh cinte.

Luhan sama Sehun udah nyampe dirumahnya. Saat ini, mereka berada di kamar Luhan. Terus si Sehun tiba-tiba ngomong.

"Lu, yang tadi itu yang namanya ciuman ya? Ya ampun, kok Baekhyun hyung digigitin thi thama Chanyeol hyung? Kan kathian hyung"

"Iya. Itu tadi namanya ciuman, kamu mau nyobain?" walah si Luhan kesempatan.

"Tapi aku gak bitha, Lu."

"Yaoloh, tenang nanti hyung ajarin. Nah, sekarang kamu ikuti apa yang aku bilang ya"

Luhan menatap intens mata Sehun. Kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan Luhan lakukan.

Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri. Tadinya, Sehun diam saja, tapi karena hidungnya bertabrakan, maka reflex Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kearah yang berlawanan.

Jarak antara wajah Luhan dan Sehun sudah sangat dekat, Luhan menutup matanya begitu pula Sehun. Membiarkan imajinasi melayang. Merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Terlihat bahwa Luhan sangat berkonsentrasi pada ciumannya. Dia juga relax, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah tegang setengah mati.

Luhan membuka mulutnya perlahan. Kemudian ia kecup bibir Sehun denga sangat lembut. Menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi Sehun. Luhan menikmati bibir Sehun dengan sangat perlahan. Ia hisap bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun, Luhan membuka matanya.

"Ikuti gerakanku. Jika aku mengecup bibir bawahmu, kau kecup bibir atas ku. Begitu sebaliknya, apa kau mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan kembali mengecup bibir Sehun. Luhan menjilat bibir Sehun. Tangannya mengelus pundak dan tangan Sehun berkali-kali. Berusaha memberikan motivasi kalau ini akan baik-baik saja. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama menutup mata, mencoba merasakan sensasi yang tercipta. Luhan mengulum bibir bawah Sehun. Kemudian bibir atas.

Sehun sedikit demi sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya mengikuti gerakan Luhan. Ia melumat bibir lembut Luhan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini, ia merasakan bibir orang lain. Ternyata bibir Luhan sangatlah lembut, juga manis.

Luhan senang bukan main saat Sehun membalas ciumannya. Perlahan, ia membuka mulut lebih lebar. Luhan memajukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun juga membuka mulutnya setelah mendapat cubitan kecil pada pinggangnya. Setelah lidahnya berada di dalam rongga mulut Sehun, Luhan tetap melakukannya dengan lembut. Ia tidak mau Sehun merasa tersakiti.

Luhan terus mengeksplorasi Sehun dengan lidah. Tampak Luhan dan Sehun menikmati sekali. Luhan melakukannya dengan lembut, sehingga tanpa sadar, Sehun mendesah. Nikmat.

"Ngh…"

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Ia ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Sehun. Jarak semakin dekat. Hanya pakaian yang menjadi penghalang mereka. Tangan Luhan beralih merangkul leher Sehun. Sehun kemudian memeluk pinggang Luhan. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati cara Luhan menciumnya. Luhan menggelitik ujung lidah Sehun, bergerak naik turun dan hisap. Merasa sesak, ia menghentikan ciumannya. Matanya sayu, nafasnya naik turun.

"K-kenapa berhenti Lu?"

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya lebih? A-aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Ter-terserah kau saja"

Luhan keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang terduduk di ujung ranjang. Tak lama, Luhan kembali membawa lilin dan korek api. Sehun yang bingung lalu bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan dengan lilin itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu kamarnya. Tampaklah cahaya dari 2 batang lilin. Sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang romantis. Dan bergairah.

Luhan kini melepas seluruh bajunya. Sehun memperhatikannya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pacarnya sungguh indah. Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Luhan berlutut kemudian mengelus Sehun jr. yang terbungkus celana jeans. "Wanna making love with me, baby enghhh ?" masih dengan terus mengelus Sehun jr. Luhan berkata dengan nada eksotis. Mendesah di akhir kalimat. "Sure."

Mendapat izin, Luhan segera membuka celana beserta dalaman Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun jr. dengan seksama. Kemudian ia menjilat bibirnya. Merasa bahwa dihadapannya terhidang pisang coklat #lah?

Luhan memasukkan Sehun jr. ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bergumam merasakan nikmatnya Sehun jr. ini. Sehun menutup matanya mencoba merasakan kenikmatan yang Luhan berikan. Ditambah dengan Luhan yang bergumam saat melahap . Luhan menjilat Sehun jr. hingga pangkalnya. Kemudian dia menggenggam . mengusapnya perlahan dan naik turun. Luhan membuka semua pakaian Sehun hingga kini mereka berdua _full naked. _Luhan menidurkan Sehun ke ranjang, kemudian ia menindih Sehun. Menggesekkan dengan Sehun Jr.

"Engghh.. Ge-geli thekali Lu"

"Aaahh.. ooohh. Uuhh i-ini nik- aahh mat. Nikmat. Uuuhh"

"Enghh. Oooh ooohhhhh"

"Ak-aku masukan. Engh~"

Luhan berjongkok di depan kejantanan Sehun yang tengah berdiri. Walau tidak sebesar punya Kris, tapi milik Sehun putih dan bersih. Sebelumnya, ia berdiri dan mengambil lotion. Kemudian ia kembali ke ranjang. Mengoleskan lotion ke kejantanan milik Sehun. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia memasukkan hole nya ke dalam kejantanan Sehun. Tanpa persiapan. Ia tahu ini sakit, tapi tidak apa. Asal Sehun nantinya bisa memanjakannya.

"Ngghh~"

"Ooohh. Ini sungguh.. ngh~ it's so tight~ Luhan. Oohh. Aahh uuhh." Sehun mendesah menikmati hangat dan sempitnya hole Luhan yang menjepit kejantanannya.

Luhan menaik turunkan hole nya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menyebut nama Sehun disela kegiatannya. Luhan memutar pinggulnya seperti mengaduk teh. Sehun mengerang nikmat. Sungguh ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya.

"Nghh~ Sehun, bergantilah posisi denganku. Ayo!" Luhan membalikkan badan Sehun. Hingga kini posisi Sehun di atas tubuhnya. Tanpa melepas hubungan mereka.

"Aku haruth apa?" "Maju mundurkan ! ikuti kata hatimu. Buat aku puas Sehun. Bergeraklah."

Sehun memundurkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Ia takut Luhan merasa sakit.

"Ohhhhh Faster Hun! FASTEEERR. Oooohhh. Ngghhh! Yeah! Like that. Ahh iya! Disitu! Aahh oohhh Sehun. Aah aaahh oouuuhhh aaaahh" Luhan mendesah hebat saat Sehun meng'in-out'kan .

Sehun menggenjot hole Luhan semakin kencang. Luhan pun menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Menginginkan Jr. Sehun sepenuhnya di holenya.

"Hyung~~~ aku ingin pipith… ooouuuhhh aaaaahhhhhh Xiao Luuuuu… ouuuuuhhhh"

"aaaaaahhhh. Sehun.. I wanna Cum. oouuuuhhh"

"Aaaaahhh aku pipith Lu. Ooouuuuuhhhh"

"Hosh hosh hosh hosh"

Sehun menyemburkan benihnya di dalam hole Luhan. Mereka berdua tampak kelelahan. Sehun sudah menutup matanya. Menetralkan deru nafasnya. Sampai kemudian Luhan berkata.

"Ronde dua, baby?"

Oh yeeaahhh mereka akan menghabiskan malam yang sangat panjang.

* * *

TEBECE... KYAHAHAHHA

AIGOOOOO. SAYA MIMISAN BUAT SCENE INI! KYAHAHHA. AKHIRNYA MEREKA NC-AN! Gomawo buat reader yang mau ngereview #lemparcelanadalemSehun. Nah sebentar lagi END. Nanti, saya mau publish FF EXO Couple juga. Tapi thrillernya dulu ya, mau liat gimana antusiasmenya.

Aigo. Saya mau pamit, mungkin nanti lama updatenya karena saya sibuk buat persiapan LKS. Karena saya terpilih -_-"

Nee minna~ review ne

Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

HunHan | EXO from EXOPlanet | Bubble Tea couple | SM. Entertainment | YAOI | OOC | TYPO | GAJE | FF BY amy_dwstwt a.k.a The Biggest Fan of YunJae

ASSALAMUALAIKUM~ HAHAHA SAYA BALIK LAGI NIH. ADA YANG KANGEN KAGA SIH? HEHE MIAN BARU PUBLISH SEKARANG #bow

ENJOY~~~

Luhan menggeliat. Meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang tegang karena pergulatan semalam. Matanya melirik Sehun yang ada disampingnya. Seketika wajahnya bersemu karena teringat akan kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana Sehun memasuki dirinya. Bukan Sehunnya lho yang masuk -_-

"Hooaamm. Jam berapa ini?" Luhan melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding bukan dihatimu #halah "Aigoo~ masih jam 4. Aku mau ngapain ya?" Luhan celingukan. Kemudian matanya tertuju ke selangkangan Sehun #masih pagi neng! Seketika dia menyeringai. "Hihihi. Ayo Sehunnie~ kita bermain di pagi hari. Ke~ke~ke~"

Tangan Luhan bergerak meraba-raba selangkangan Sehun. Ia buat selembut mungkin agar Sehun tidak bangun.

"Ah…" ia mendesah sendiri saat mendapati tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang keras.

Morning Erection!

Dengan jiwa uke nya yang sangat mesum, Luhan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked Sehun. "Whoaaa~" aduh padahal semalem udah ngerasain -_- masih aja takjub begitu. Luhan meremas jr. Sehun dengan gemasnya. "Kyaa~~ Sehun Jr.! imut banget sih! Cubit nih!" dasar sedeng -_-"

Luhan beranjak ke atas tubuh Sehun. Dengan seduktif Luhan menggesekkan butt nya ke jr. Sehun. Dia bisa merasakan lipatan bokongnya basah karena cairan cintanya Sehun. Ke~ke~ke~. Lama-lama dia gak tahan sendiri -_-"

"Ahh~ ga enak kalo Sehun tidur" lalu Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sehun untuk membangunkan Sehun. "YA! Sehunnie! Ireona! Ppali ireona! Ya!"

Sehun melenguh. Merasakan gangguan kelopak matanya terbuka. "Ada a- YAAKKK!"

JLEEBB

"LUHANNIE HYUNG~~ engh…"

"aahh~ uuhh~~ Sehunnie ayo bangun dan berolahraga! Engh~" begitu Sehun membuka matanya, Luhan menancapkan holenya ke jr. Sehun. Alhasil Sehun berteriak tapi mendesah juga. Dasar cadel!

Ya ya ya. Pagi ini mereka berolahraga. Ya silahkan diolah sendiri *eh

* * *

"Sehun! Cepetan dong! Udah jam 6 nih, ntar kita telat" si uke mesum teriak-teriak bikin tetangga yang lagi sakit gigi ngedumel denger teriakan Luhan.

"Ne~" Sehun nongol dari kamar mandi sambil nyeletingin celananya. Abis ngapain ente Hun?

"Jja, kita berangkat hyung. Aku thiap aku thiap. Hehe" Luhan dengan wajah datar nyeret Sehun keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil. Menuju sekolah.

"Kau mau study tour kan?"

"Ne. waeyo Lu?"

"Kau ini mau study tour bukannya camping. Kenapa bawaan mu banyak sekali HAH?"

"eh? Emang ga boleh?" Sehun menelengkan kepalanya. Imut. Aduh saya tergoda inimah.

"Seterah elu dah Hun" Luhan udah pusing ngomong ama Sehun. Udah ngomong sama aku aja Hannie :3 #gaploked

"Kamu masuk ke kelas dulu apa nggak Hun?"

"Anni Lu. Aku langthung ke lapangan. Thepertinya teman-teman thudah berkumpul di thana"

"Oh, yasudah. Aku ke kelas ya"

"Euummm.. Lu? Xiao Lu?" Sehun menundukkan wajahnya. Memanggil Luhan dengan wajah merona. Luhan mengernyit. Tumben-tumbenan ini anak.

"Waeyo?"

"Gomawo" wajah Sehun tambah merah. Duh gigit nih Sehun!

"Untuk?"

"Untuk yang tadi pagi. Bye Xiao Lu~"

CUP

Kejadian itu begitu singkat. Luhan berkedip kemudian tersenyum. Sehun menciumnya. Walau sebentar tapi itu bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk hari Senin yang tidak ceria ini #lah

Luhan kaya orang sedeng di lampu merah pasar rebo. Jalan di koridor sambil senyum-senyum megangin bibirnya. Dia bahagia banget karena tadi dia dicium Sehun plus udah 2 kali eNCe-an sama Sehun :3 duh~~ selamet ya jeng #salaman

Hari ini, kelas X sedang berdiri dilapangan bersiap untuk segera pergi ke salah satu museum sejarah di Seoul. Sehun Nampak antusias dengan membawa bekal banyak sekali, padahal kan kaga nginep, Cadel!

"Baik anak-anak. Semuanya sudah berkumpul dilapangan. Sekarang kita berdoa sebelum kita berangkat. Berdoa mulai!" Kepala Sekolah Park memimpin doa untuk study tour hari ini.

"Ya, berdoa selesai. Nah anak-anak, silahkan kalian masuk ke dalam bis masing-masing. Sesuai dengan kelas ya. Nah bubar jalan!" ucapan sang Kepala Sekolah diikuti dengan anak-anak kelas X yang bubar secara missal.

Sehun terlihat bahagia hari ini. Kayak abis dapet lotre. Kemudian ia memasuki bis khusus untuk kelasnya. Karena berdesakkan, akhirnya Sehun masuk bis paling terakhir. Dia celingak-celinguk nyariin bangku yang kosong. "Itu dia!" Sehun langsung nyamperin bangku kosong yang ternyata…. JENG JEEEENNNGGGGG

ADA KAI

Sehun kikuk. Dia perlahan duduk disamping Kai. Kai yang menyadari ada orang yang duduk di bangku disampingnya, kemudian menoleh. Setelah tau siapa orangnya, ia kembali menghadap jendela. Kemudian ia menoleh lagi setelah mendengar orang disampingnya mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kai, aku duduk dithini ya?" Kai jadi rindu sama suaranya Sehun. Udah lama banget mereka ga bareng-bareng lagi. Kai tau dia egois, masa cuman karena Luhan, dia sama Sehun jadi musuhan? Please deh

"Kalo aku bilang gak boleh, kamu udah duduk kan? Yaudah duduk aja" Kai kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Ada apaan sih di luar sana Kai? –"

Seketika hening. Kai sebenernya pengen banget manja-manjaan lagi sama Sehun kaya dulu, tapi dia gengsi. Haduh dasar pesek! #digorengKyungsoo

"Kai. Kamu marah ya? Emang aku kenapa? Aku thalah ya thama kamu?maaf deh " saat bis mulai melaju, Sehun akhirnya bertanya pada Kai. Dia bingung. Pasalnya, Kai kok ngediemin dia terus akhir-akhir ini.

Kai terlihat tak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tapi dia melihat Sehun akan segera menangis, ia dengan cepat menjawab "Ya. Kau menyebalkan! Kau tahu?!" bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin dia ucapkan. Entah kenapa gengsinya lebih besar.

Sehun semakin menciut. Kai membentaknya. Kemudian dia dengan takut menjawab "memang aku ngapain kamu thi? :"(" air matanya udah netes. Dikit kok. Dikit doang. Hehe

"Kau merebut Luhan! Harusnya aku yang menjadi pacarnya! Kau itu cadel! Tidak pantas dengan Luhan! Kau tahu itu? Hah?"

Sehun tersentak. Ternyata Kai menyukai Xiao Lu-NYA. "Tapi kau juga tidak pantath dengannya. Kau itu hitam dan pethek!" Sehun tanpa sadar berbicara seperti itu. Hayoloh Sehun! Anak nakal! #tabokpantatSehun

"YA YA YA YA YAK! Apa maksudmu ? dasar cadel!"

"E-eh. I-itu.. kau kan memang hitam dan pethek!"

"YAK! Aish jinjja! Terserah kau saja!"

* * *

Luhan berlari di koridor. Ketika sudah memasuki kelasnya, mata rusanya mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ketika sudut matanya melihat Chanyeol, iya berlari menerjang Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOOOOOOLLLLL. KAU TAHU? AKU SUDAH NC-AN SAMA SEHUN! KYAAAA TADI PAGI KITA NC-AN LAGI! TERUS TADI DIA NYIUM BIBIR KU! KYAAAAAA"

Luhan gak sadar kalo Chanyeol udah gubrak daritadi. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik Luhan keluar kelas. Dia menjewer Luhan. "YA! APPO! Aish! Kau ini apa-apaan sih ?" "Kau sadar tidak sih? Aish, kau bercerita hal mesum di dalam kelas. Semua anak-anak menatap kita tadi. Kau itu jadi uke benar-benar mesum ya -_-"

"ehehehe. Habis aku senang sekali Chan. Kau tahu? Ternyata Sehun itu indah sekali. Kyaaaa aku malu. KYAAAA AHAHAHA KYAAAAHAHAHA" chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tertawa di koridor sekolah layaknya orang sedeng.

Kembali ke bis yang mencekam ini #tsaahh

Sekarang, Sehun lagi nyemilin bangku eh kerupuk yang dia bawa dari rumah. Kai yang ada disampingnya cuman ngeliatin dia sambil ngences. Boong deng.

"Kamu udah ngapain aja sama Luhan?"

Sehun yang lagi nyemilin kerupuk kaget ampe keselek. Tiba-tiba aja Kai ngajak ngomong dia, duh nih minum nih #kasihsusu

"Eh? Ngapain ngapain makthudnya?"

"iya kamu udah ngapain aja sama Luhan? Udah ciuman belom?" etdah Kai didalem bis ngomongnya kaga di ayak begitu.

"Oh~ udah dong"

TWITCH

"terus ngapain lagi?"

"Themalem, aku thama Luhan hyung boboan dikathur. Teruth Xiao Lu baby ngajarin ciuman eh abith itu kita naked! Abith itu aku dithuruh mathukin 'ini' aku ke Xiao Lu. Aigo~ itu thakit tapi enak. Ahh jinjja maththita(masshita-_-)!"

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH

Kai yang ngedenger jawaban Sehun kemudian gubrak. Sehun balik nyemilin kerupuknya. Kerupuk 'Mama Suka'.

"Anak-anak. Kita sudah sampai di Seoul Historic Museum(saya ngarang -_-) ayo turun. Hati-hati jangan dorong-dorongan" Jung seongsaenim memandu kelas Sehun masuk ke dalam museum.

"Nah, sekarang dengarkan dengan baik-baik penjelasan dari Mr. Shim ini ya. Dia yang akan jadi guide tour kita. Arrachi?"

"Ne. arraseo songsae~"

Berasa di TK ya? -_-

Sementara itu, Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jung songsaenim yang melihat tingkah aneh Sehun langsung bertanya. "Kenapa kamu Hun?"

"mau pipith songsae~"

"Yaudah, sana ke toilet"

Sehun langsung ngibrit nyari toilet. Sendirian. Sendirian. SENDIRI- #duagh

Rombongan kelas X sudah muter-muter museum. Kai celingkukan nyariin Sehun. Udah setengah jam Sehun gak balik-balik dari toilet. Karena ini udah waktunya istirahat, Kai misahin diri dari rombongan dan nyari Sehun. #ciee

Kai 3 kali nyariin Sehun, tapi gak nemu-nemu juga. Kesian kamu #pukpukKai

"Aish, dimana anak itu?"

Kai melanjutkan pencariannya. Dia mendengar ada suara orang nangisnya nangis cadehl #lah? Kemudian ia mendekati arah suara itu. Ternyata Sehun. Sehun lagi mojok sambil nangis dengan lollipop ditangannya. Sehun dikerubungin anak kecil. Kayanya itu anak kecil kasian sama Sehun jadi dikasih lollipop -_-

Kai berlari kemudian menarik lengan Sehun. Sehun seketika berdiri karena tarikan Kai yang kenceng banget. Gak tahu kenapa, si Kai malah meluk Sehun. Sehun nangis sesenggukan. Kai juga nangis. Aduh ngapa pada nangis sih ? -_- dasar Kai. Gayanya doang cuek, jutek kaya preman padahal dalemnya hello kitty #jdarrr ehehehe

"YAK! KEMANA SAJA KAU SEHUN? TAK TAHUKAN KAU BAHWA AKU MENGKHAWATIRKAN MU, EOH?" Kai membentak Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Kai. Kai mendengus. _'anak ini'_ pikir Kai yang membalas pelukan Sehun.

"tadi aku lupa jalan balik ke rombongan. Aku muter-muter tapi gak ketemu hikth hikth. Yathudah aku nangith aja dithitu. Ini aku dikathih permen thama anak kecil itu"

"Aish, kau ini! sudah jangan menangis. Ayo kembali ke rombongan"

Kai berjalan mendului Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. _'ternyata Kai thudah tidak marah padaku. Terimakathih Tuhan __'_

Sehun mengejar Kai kemudian berjalan disamping Kai.

"Kai, kita baikkan ya?"

Lama sekali Kai tidak menjawab.

"Memang kita pernah bertengkar?" Kai menjawab tanpa melihat wajah Sehun. Tapi ia tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rombongan. Sehun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sahabatnya kini sudah kembali padanya. Ia senang sekali. Sudah dapet jatah 2 kali dan sekarang sahabatnya sudah memaafkannya.

KYAAAA TEBECE KAWAN-KAWAN. KYAHAHAHA YA ALLAH UDAH BERAPA LAMA SAYA HIATUS? BENER-BENER MEMASUKI MASA JENUH. MALES BANGET NGETIK. INI SAYA LATIHAN LKS JADI REPOT -_- ADUUHHH KAYANYA INI FF KEHILANGAN HUMORNYA YA? HIKS HIKS MIAN NE :"(

GIMANA NIH FF NYA? -_- ADA YANG NUNGGUIN GAK SIH ?

EHEHEHE SAYA GAK PUNYA PULSA MODEM, INI LAGI DIRUANG LKS NYURI-NYURI BUAT PUBLISH INI FF ^^ SEMOGA SUKA. NE MINNA-SAN~~ REVIEW NE

BYE BYE~~~ #cipoksatu-satu


	6. Chapter 6

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ternyata ada yang nungguin ini FF xD gomayo :3 ne ne ne saya juga bahagia karena EXO COMEBACK! SETELAH SEKIAN KALI DI SAMA SM~~~ MENURUT KALIAN DI TEASER KALI INI SIAPA YANG PALING PALING PALING DIANTARA YANG PALING #halah KALO AUTHOR PASTI PERTAMA DILIAT YA LUHAN SAMA D.O! KYAAAA SUAMI SAYA IMUT NYA GAK NAHAN! KYAHAHAHA #dilemparsendal

* * *

Buat yang minta FF ini jadi HunKai :"( miaaaannn, author gak bisa. Saya paling ga suka liat Sehun selingkuh sama SIAPAPUN. Kecuali kalo Luhan yang selingkuh baru saya suka xD apalagi selingkuhnya sama Kai atau Kris xD mian mian mian~~

Ne minna-san~ ini saya lanjut FFnya~

ENJOY~~ XOXO ^^ #kiss&hug

* * *

"D.O~~ KYAAAAAAA"

"D.O fighting!"

"D.O I LOVE YOU! KYAAAAAAA"

Hari ini ada pertandingan futsal di EXO Planet VHS. Sekarang, giliran kelasnya D.O yang tanding. Baru masuk aja dia udah diteriak-teriakin kaya gitu. Mommy D.O emang daebak :3

Kai sama Sehun dan juga Luhan lagi jalan ke gedung olahraga outdoor. Luhan jalan ditengah layaknya primadona yang diapit oleh 2 pangeran. Kyahaha lebay

"Kai, kau ikut lomba apa?"

"aku tidak ikut lomba apa-apa Hannie"

"YA! Jangan begitu dong manggil pacar ku Kai! Kau ini!"

Sehun yang kesel sama Kai langsung jambak rambut Kai. Ya jadinya mereka berdua jambak-jambakan dah -_- si Luhan ngeliatin masih sambil ngemut es krim nya. Karena bosen ngeliatin Sehun sama Kai yang jambak-jambakan mulu, akhirnya dia pergi ke gedung olahraga outdoor sama author. Kyahahahahhaha #gandengantangan

"Sehun! Kai! Ayo cepat! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai" Luhan teriak-teriak manggilin Sehun sama Kai yang masih setia jambak-jambakan. #rempong

"Sehunnie~ cepat! Nanti aku tidak kasih jatah lho!" Luhan ngancem Sehun dan Sehun langsung ngibrit nempatin bangku disamping Luhan. Luhan ga nyadar kalo omongannya bikin orang segedung nengok ke dia. Gimana ga nengok coba? Dia ngomongnya di deket microphone buat komentator pertandingan -_-

"Ya. Sekarang kita saksikan pertandingan antara kelas XI IPA 1 dan XI IPA 2. Yeeeeyyyyy"

"D.O?" Kai kaget karena ngeliat D.O ada di lapangan. Mungkin sangkain dia D.O kaga bisa maen bola. Jailah, jangankan maen bola, maen cowok aja bisa #eh

"Kau kenal dengan D.O, Kai?" Luhan bingung karena Kai bisa kenal sama D.O

"Ne. kenapa Lu?"

"Gwaenchana"

Oke, kita beralih ke lapangan~

30 menit sudah berlalu. Tampak kelas D.O memimpin pertandingan. Gak nyangka ternyata D.O jago maen bola. Kalo di ranjang jago gak bang? :3

Kai dari pertama mulai terus ngeliatin D.O. kalau D.O jatoh, Kai reflex bangun. Mau nolongin ceritanya :3

Kai beranjak dari kursinya. Dia berjalan menuju kantin. Kemudian dia beli 1 botol air mineral. Dia berjalan ke arah loker siswa. Dia berhenti di depan loker bertuliskan "D.O" . dia merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan kunci kecil dan membuka pintu loker. Dia taruh air mineral beserta handuk kecil warna hitam. Dengan rajutan "Kai" diujung kanan handuk. Dia mengunci kembali pintu loker kemudian dia tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan loker itu. Dia kembali ke bangku penonton.

"Dari mana kamu Kai?" Sehun si cadel ini bertanya kepada Kai

"Mau tau bangets?"

"Iya dongthththth" Sehun yang niatnya mau alay malah ga jadi karena cadel nya bikin kalimat alaynya ternodai -_-

"YA! Pertandingan babak pertama selesai. Dengan perolehan sementara 2-0 untuk kelas XI IPA 1" suara sang ketua osis, Jung Yunho menginterupsi perdebatan alay Sehun dan Kai.

Para pemain keluar lapangan. Kita liat, D.O dengan keringat yang ngucur jalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju lokernya #plak dia buka lokernya dan seketika mata belo tapi unyu dia terbuka lebar karena ada air mineral dan handuk kecil. Dia ambil botol air itu kemudian dia membuka botolnya kemudian menenggaknya sampai habis. Aus ternyata.

Dia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengusapkannya pada wajahnya. Dia tersenyum senang karena tau bahwa handuk itu pemberian Kai. Kayaknya, cintanya gak bertepuk sebelah tangan deh #tepuktangan

D.O berlari kearah kelas Kai. Setelah sampai, ia longokkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan Kai. Tidak ada. D.O muter-muter keliling sekolahan nyariin Kai. Sampe akhirnya D.O bertemu dengan Suho. Suho adalah kakak kelas yang suka sama dia. Sebenernya Suho itu ganteng, baik pinter lagi. Dari pertama D.O masuk di tahun ajaran pertama Suho udah mulai suka. Sampe sekarang D.O udah kelas XI Suho masih aja suka.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo" Suho nyapa sambil senyumin D.O

"Ne, annyeong hyung. Ehm… apa hyung melihat Kai?"

"Kai? Murid kelas X yang item dan pesek itu ya?" Suho dengan tidak berdosanya bilang Kai item sama pesek -_-

"Eh? I-iya yang itu. Lihat tidak?"

"Tidak"

Kemudian hening.

Krik krik

Jangkrik lewat

Awoooo

Ebuset ada Serigala xD

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Ne?"

"Ini kesekian kalinya aku bilang padamu. Maukah kamu jadi pacar ku?"

"….."

"D.O?"

"Mi-mian hyung.. tapi aku… aku tidak bisa. Mian hyung" D.O nundukin wajahnya. Dia takut ngeliat ekspresi kecewa Suho.

"Kenapa?" terdengar nada getir dari suara Suho. Duh kesian

"Aku… entahlah. Aku tidak bisa hyung"

"Baiklah" Suho tersenyum menutupi perasaan kecewanya.

"Apakah kita masih bisa berteman?" D.O menatap Suho dengan wajah berharap

"Tentu. Dengan satu syarat" D.O senang atas jawaban Suho

.

.

.

"Dimana anak itu?"

Kai sedang mencari D.O. tadi dia diberitahu oleh teman sekelasnya bahwa D.O mencarinya. Sekarang gentian Kai yang mencari D.O. ciee cari-carian xD

Mata Kai menangkap sosok mungil yang belakangan ini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia berjalan perlahan tapi ia terkejut mendapati D.O sedang tidak sendiri.

Ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Kemudian melihat tempat D.O dan orang itu berdiri. Matanya memanas. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Air mata seketika turun. Kakinya lemas. Dia bersandar di tembok kemudian ia terduduk. Sakit. Lirihnya.

"Tuhan, kenapa jantungku terasa sakit?" Kai meremas dadanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyerang dirinya. Air mata terus turun dari kedua bola matanya. Kai menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan dari mulutnya. Hancur. Rasanya ia ingin hilang seketika itu juga.

"Tuhan, apa aku terlambat?"

Kai terus menangis. Kai yang terlihat kuat sekarang menangis. Menangis karena melihat D.O sedang berciuman dengan seseorang. Ia ingin mati saja rasanya.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung, apa kau melihat Kai?" D.O yang sedari tadi mencari Kai belum juga menemukannya. Sekarang ia bertemu Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berjalan dikoridor.

"Tadi Kai mencarimu hyung. Entahlah ia belum kembali"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Sehun. Aku duluan ya. Annyeong"

D.O pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun. Aduh eomma, Kai lagi galau…

"Lu, kau lapar tidak?"

"Tidak. Apa kau lapar Hun?"

"Tentu. Aku thelalu thaja lapar. Ayo kita ke kantin"

"Kau bayar sendiri ya"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia menyeret Luhan langsung ke kantin

.

.

.

Kai berada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Mirip banget sama orang galau. Wkwk kesian

"Apa D.O sudah mempunyai pacar ya?" Kai bermonolog sendiri

"Belum" Kai terkejut. Ia membalikan badannya dan melihat D.O sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Kai mencoba berbicara ketus

"Aku? Mencari mu"

"Mencari ku? Untuk apa? Lebih baik kau pergi nanti pacarmu marah!"

D.O bingung. Pacar? Pacar idung lo -_-

"Sejujurnya aku tidak punya pacar"

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang berciuman denganmu tadi? Ayahmu hah?"

"I-itu. Darimana kau tahu?" D.O gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Ketahuan kan! Sudah sana! Aku muak melihatmu"

"Itu bukan pacarku Kai. Mengertilah"

"Apa pentingnya buatku? Hah lebih baik aku saja yang pergi. Aku jijik melihatmu."

Kai meninggalkan D.O dengan wajah shock. D.O tidak menyangka kalau Kai melihat adegan ciuman dia dengan Suho.

"Ck! Bagaimana ini?" D.O mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa mendapatkan Kai. Ck! Ada ada saja.

* * *

ya Allah saya muncul membawa FF yang udah bulukan ini xD aduh saya lagi UAS lho... karena besok libur saya sempat-sempatin ngetik lanjutannya. saya tau ini pendek banget -_- jadi mohon maap kawan-kawan...

eh iya... EXO udah COMEBACK nih! ayo ayo pada download lagunya disitus resmi ya.. ya walaupun bayar tapi ini bisa bikin EXO menang~~~ KYAAAAA setelah comeback apa bias kalian berubah? atau bertambah? kalo saya tetep LUHAN tapi sama Kyungsoo Kai Sehun Kris Lay Xiumin Baekhyun Chanyeol Suho Tao sama Chen xD wkwkwk

oke minna-san~~~ yang lagi ulangan selamat ulangan... yang udah lulus selamat ya ^^ neee yang terakhir saya mau nyanyi nih...

ekhem ekhem "GEURAE OOLF NAEGA OOLF AWOOOO AH! THARANGHAEYO" ehehehe itu mah suara serigalanya si Sehun ^^

udah ah... dadah dadah... XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

ASSALAMUALAIKUM.. AUTHOR KEMBALI XD MAAF CHAP INI KEILANGAN FEEL BANGET KAYANYA.

OH IYA AUHOR MAU CURHAT NIH -_- UDAH 2 HARI AUTHOR NANGIS CUMA KARENA SEHUN LEBIH DEKET SAMA TAO DAN HUBUNGAN XIUHAN JUGA SEMAKIN BERASA :'( SUMPAH AUTHOR BENCI KALO SEHUN SELINGKUH! AUTHOR JUGA GASUKA LUHAN SELINGKUH SAMA XIUMIN. SIAPA YANG UKE SIAPA YANG SEME COBA?

BENERAN DEH AUTHOR NANGIS :'( SEHUN TEGA YA NGEKHIANATIN LUHAN :'( APALAGI WAKTU DI INTERVIEW, LUHAN MILIH SEHUN TAPI SEHUN MILIH KAI! WTF? SEHUN UDAH GASAYANG LAGI SAMA LUHAN :'( AUTHOR LAGI MARAH SAMA SEHUN :'(

UDAH AH.. ENJOY CHINGU~~

* * *

"Kai… sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?" Kai mukul-mukul kepalanya. Gila -_-

Sekarang ini kan Isra Miraj jadi sekolahan Kai libur. Nah mumpung libur Kai ke taman tempat dia biasa ngegalau. Biasa sambil bawa bola basket. Pake baju ketek WOLF 88 ama celana pendek, kaos kaki panjang kaya maen bola terus rambut dikepang. Wkwkwk boong deng.

Ini udah jam setengah 6 sore tapi Kai belom mau pulang. Katanya dia males dirumah. Emak sama bapanya lagi kerja. Sehun pacaran mulu dirumah Luhan. Yaudah dia maen aja sendirian. Kesian ya

"Kai" ada suara dibelakang Kai. Nahloh makanya kalo mau maghrib jangan kelayaban -_- entar digondol genderuwo.

Kai langsung nengok dan VOILA ternyata ada D.O. Muka Kai langsung berubah tambah lecek -_- duh preman tanah abang galau mulu xD

"Ngapain sih kesini? Nguntitin gue ya?" Kai dengan PD nya bilang kaya gitu.

"Engga. Tapi instingku bilang kalau kamu ada disini. Ternyata benar. Mungkin kita jodoh "

Kai langsung nengok kearah D.O. Kai ngeliat D.O lagi senyum kearahnya. Maniiiiisss banget. Duh awas diabetes -_-

Kai langsung salting. Dia balikin mukanya sambil mesam-mesem. Kesenengan. Ciahahaha xD

"….."

"….."

"…"

"Kai? Diem aja?"

"Sakit perut."

GUBRAK

D.O langsung ambruk untung Kai langsung berdiri nangkep D.O jadi kaga jatoh deh :3 duuh kaya FTV

Muka D.O langsung merah kaya makan cabe 5 kilo :3 D.O gak berani natap matanya Kai. Takut kesetrum katanya *lah

Kai juga gamau natap matanya D.O katanya jantungnya dag dig dug.

D.O cepet-cepet langsung bangun. Muka Kai kaya kecewa karena gabisa modus terus. Najong

Mereka berdua salting. Muka mereka panas katanya :3 yaiyalah depannya kompor. Boong deng :p

.

.

.

"Xiao Lu.. ayo kita jalan-jalan! Kan kita hari ini libur! Aithh!" Sehun mencak-mencak sendiri. Jingkrak-jingkrak diatas kasur karena omongannya gak ditanggepin sama Luhan.

"LUHAAANNNNN! BEBEB! BABY! DARLING! XIAO LU! HUNNIE! IIIHHH NGOMONG DONG NGOMONG!" Sehun teriak saking keselnya sampe mukul-mukul pantat panci juga -_-

"Diem lu!"

Sehun langsung pundung ._.

"hikth hikth hikth" suara nangis tapi nangis cadel terdengar di pojok kamar Luhan. Luhan langsung nengok ngeliat Sehun. Ternyata ayang tercintanya lagi nangis. Luhan tarik napas terus dibuang terus nyamperin Sehun dipojokan kamar.

Luhan ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Sehun terus ngelap air mata Sehun. Sambil senyum senyumnya lembuuuuut banget kaya roti sari roti bantal rasa coklat strawberry :3.

"Emang kamu mau pergi kemana sayang?" Luhan gesekkin hidungnya ke hidung Sehun. _"Udah lama gue gak agresif sama Sehun. Ehehehe" _batin nista Luhan berkata -_-

"Kemana aja. Aku bothen di kamar hyung. Mana ini panath banget. Kita ke Mall deh. Mau gak?" Sehun langsung ngeluarin jurus imut karena tadi dia disenyumin sama Luhan. Senyumnya enak banget dimata. Ngahahaha

"Terserah kamu Hun. Aku ikut kemana aja. Asal sama kamu." Luhan gesekin hidungnya lagi terus ngecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

Sehun langsung salting. Pipinya ijo kaya kena beri-beri. Wkwk

"Kalo kamu begini, aku bingung Hun. Aku atau kamu sih semenya?"

"AKU! Iiihhh aku THEME nya tau! Ih iih ih!" Sehun ngehentak-hentakin kakinya imut. Kesel dia kayanya

"Tuh tuh tuh. Mana ada seme kaya gitu. Udah deh mending nanti malem kamu jadi uke aku aja. Ehehe gimana?" Luhan ngeledek nih -_-

"IHHH! ANDWAE! THIREO!" Sehun teriak kenceng banget -_- terus Sehun meluk Luhan. Dia nangis -_- lah?

"Kenapa kamu sayang?" Luhan ngelus rambut Sehun. Terus dia ngehirup aroma rambut Sehun. Duh jadi horny dia :3

Sehun gak jawab. Dia natap Luhan. Yang ditatap malah ngalihin pandangan ke arah lain. Sehun megang tungkak Luhan terus nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Luhan.

Sehun ngecup bibir Luhan berkali-kali sampe akhirnya dia jilat-jilatin bibir Luhan. Dia jilat sampe akhirnya Luhan lemes dan ngeluarin desahan.

"Aahh" bibir Luhan kebuka. Sehun langsung meraup bibir Luhan. Dikulum dijilat digigit. Kulum jilat gigit. Terus berkali-kali sampe gak sadar mereka udah ada dikasur.

"Aahh Sehun" Sehun mencerukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan. Dihirupnya kemudian ia berikan "bite mark".

Luhan menggelinjang geli. Meliukkan badannya hingga tanpa sengaja bergesekkan dengan milik Sehun. Luhan yang cepat terangsang membalikkan posisi. Sekarang ia yang memimpin permainan. Dihisapnya dengan kuat bibir Sehun. Kemudian ia memasukkan lidahnya

"Ahh.. Hannie.. engh~ jangan kerath kerath ngithapnya.. geli tau.. aahh"

Luhan membuka baju Sehun kemudian menghisap kedua putting Sehun.

"Sllrrrpp slrrrpp. Yummie…. Aahh Sehunnie.. jangan berge- aahh –rak terus. Aah.."

Kini mereka berdua sama-sama naked. Sehun menutupi matanya. Luhan bingung

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aku malu Lu" Luhan tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Sehun. "Tidak apa. Kita sudah sering bermain seperti ini kan?"

"Tapi.. ini pasti thakit Lu. Apa tidak apa kita melakukannya teruth? Padahal kemarin malam thudah"

"Tidak apa hun"

Kemudian Luhan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya. Tapi ditengah kegiatannya Sehun menginterupsi.

"Ck! Ada apa?" luhan kesal

"Boleh aku mainin "gajah" kamu Lu? Boleh ya? Yayaya?"

Luhan ternganga menatap Sehun. Ini pertanyaan polos macam apa? -_- tentu aja dengan senang hati pasti boleh

Sehun berbalik posisi. Ditatapnya gajah Luhan kemudian dia menyentuhnya sedikit.

"KYAAAAA AKU MALU / KYAHAHAHHA KENAPA INI RATHANYA THEPERTI INI? KYAHAHAHA"

"CEPETAN WOY!" jiwa preman Luhan keluar -_-

.

.

.

Kai sedang dikantin bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi dia bingung ngeliat Sehun sama Luhan. Luhan kayanya marah sama Sehun

"Kalian bertengkar ya?"

"Tidak/Ya"

"Ck! Aku pergi saja kalau begitu. Pai Luhan. Pai Cadel"

"Ne. thana kau pergi! Huthh huthh"

Kai pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun

"Hannie kenapa thi kamu marah teruth thama aku? Apa aku thalah thama kamu? I'm thorry hyung mianhae"

Luhan diem aja. Dia sibuk ngunyah bakso yang ada dimangkoknya.

"Hunni jawab. Kamu gak thariawan kan? "

"Bawel"

"HUAAAAAA T^T"

.

.

.

Seperginya Kai dari kantin, dia ngeliat D.O di koridor. Terus entah bujukan darimana, Kai malah ngejar D.O dan ngajakin makan ditaman belakang bareng.

Gak ada yang ngomong. Hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok yang terdengar. Kai sama D.O asik makan somay. Kai berenti makan. Terus dia natap D.O. yang ditatap juga balik natap Kai.

Kai majuin wajahnya sampe nempel di wajah D.O. Lidahnya terjulur kearah sudut bibir D.O. Jantung D.O berdetak kencang. Nafasnya memburu. Basah dan lembut lidah Kai membelai sudut bibirnya. D.O menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tidak keluar. Kemudian Kai menarik wajahnya. Kemudian melanjutkan makan lagi.

"Kalau makan yang benar. Blepotan begitu. Hehe"

DEG DEG DEG

"_Kai? Dia senyum sambil ketawa sama aku? Tuhan akhirnya tawa itu tercipta karena ku"_

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung. Mau pulang bareng gak?" sebenernya niatnya Kai itu ngajak dengan lembut tapi yang keluar malah kesannya maksa gitu. Tapi yang ditawarin pulang ngangguk terus senyum

Kai dan D.O jalan beriringan. Kaya film Secret Garden. Joo woon sama Ra Im jalan berdua terus langkah kakinya samaan. Wkwk duh drama favorit author itu mah

"Jadi.. yang kemarin ciuman sama hyung itu..."

"Suho. Dia suka sama aku. Tapi aku nolak dia. Karena aku minta dia tetep jadi temen aku… dia minta syarat aku suruh nyium dia. Jadi.. ya emm.. kaya gitu"

Kai ngangguk-ngangguk

"Maaf udah ngebentak hyung waktu itu.."

D.O tersenyum. "Never mind"

"Hyung.."

"Emm?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"aah tidak jadi. Ayo cepat jalan! Aku ingin cepat tidur dirumah." Kemudian Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan D.O

"Ck! Kau ini. cepat sekali sifatmu berubah" gumam D.O

.

.

.

"HYUUUNNGG T^T jangan marah kenapa thi? Kemaren aku malu. Yaudah nanti malem kita maen gajah-gajahan lagi deehhh"

Luhan diem ninggalin Sehun yang gegulingan diruang keluarga. Luhan masuk kamar terus banting pintu kenceng. Buset -_- mantan preman tjoy

"ehehe. Aku punya rencana~~" Sehun buru-buru mandi buat menjalankan misinya.

* * *

TEBECE XD CHAP DEPAN KAYANYA BAKAL ADA NC NIH MUEHEHEHE

author mau balas review yaa

dian deer : ^^ HunHan? masih kok ^^ kan ff HunHan

choi minzy : ne ^^ chap depan ya insyaallah ^^

riyoung kim : ehehe makanya tetep pantengin ff ini *plakk

gita safira : wkwk maap ya pendek xD ini udah panjang nih chap ini

mitatitu : wkwk xD hiatus 1 era saya ya? ehehe nih lanjut lagi

0312luLuEXOticS : ne kita sehati xD

HyunieKyungie : BaekYeol saya hampir lupa xD ne diusahakan

peach tao : gomawo ^^ ne makasih ya

siscaMinstalove : hehehe ada anaknya KaiSoo nih

Guest : ehehe mian ya ^^ ini udah lanjut

ferinaref : ne daddy Kai udah suka ama mommy Soo kayanya

Azura Lynn Gee : ehehe ne udah lanjut nih

Yuan Rima : gomawo ^^

HouseGirlAttack : ne ne ne wkwk ^^

Zetta Ichi Kyu : gapapa ^^ #nyanyiPeterPan

Vicky98Amalia : sudaahh

lisnana1 : hehe nee.. sudah dilanjut

Guest(2) : gomawo ^^

aahhh gomawo yang udah ripiu

ne minna-san.. author pamit yaa.. keep review ya ^^ makasiihhh dadah...

#nyanyiBabyDon'tCry


	8. Chapter 8

ANNYEONG ^^ AUTHOR BALIK LAGI NIH~~

NE.. SEBELUMNYA MAAF KALO NC NYA GAK HOT YA :3

ENJOY~

* * *

Sehun masuk mengendap-endap ke kamar Luhan -_- padahal itu kamar terang. Luhan juga liat kalo Sehun masuk -_- terus ngapain itu cadel ngendap-ngendap? -_-

"Baby… ayo kita main gajah-gajahan. Hehehe"

Luhan diem lanjutin baca buku

"Xiao Lu baby…."

Luhan nguap. Hoaaam ngantuk tjoy

"Hannie.. yakin gamau main gajah-gajahan nih? Padahal gajah aku udah thiap dimainin nih :3"

Luhan diem. Dia pengen banget malahan. Tapi dia gengsi. Akhirnya Luhan nengok. Sehun nyengir terus nyamperin Luhan. Dia ngegandeng Luhan ke kasur.

Sehun buka semua yang ada di badan Luhan. Kalo Sehun mah udah daritadi kaga pake apa-apa -_-

Luhan nurut aja diapa-apain sama Sehun.

Sehun ngiket Luhan di ranjang. Begonya si Luhan tetep aja pasrah -_- duh

"Let's play Hannie"

Sehun beranjak dari ranjang. Mengambil kotak hitam berisi "sex toys"

Dia mengambil vibrator kemudian mendekati Luhan. "Are you ready?" Sehun mendesah di muka Luhan

Luhan ngangguk semangat -_- Luhan mah demen maen hard sex -_-

Luhan melebarkan kakinya membuat hole nya terekspose. Sehun melumuri hole Luhan dengan ludahnya. Kemudian dia memasukkan vibrator ke hole Luhan.

"Aaaahh. S-sakiit. Sehun.. aaahh aaaahh jangan kencang-kencang bodoh!"

"A-aahh thempith thekali thi hole mu Lu. Aduuh thuthah thekali.. aahh"

"Jangan kencang-kencaanngg.. aaaahh.. ngh~"

Vibrator sudah tertanam di hole Luhan. Luhan menggelinjang nikmat.

"Aaahh.. ngghh"

"Ke~ke~ke~ bagaimana rathanya thayang? Nikmat? Apa? Nikmat? Baiklah aku tambah kecepatannya. Hehehe"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH Sehun! Stop it! Aahh ku mohon! Sakit hun" Luhan meneteskan air matanya.

Sehun panic kemudian mengeluarkan vibrator itu. Dia memeluk Luhan "Lalu aku haruth bagaimana Lu?"

"Aku mau, gajah mu saja yang masuk ke hole ku. Bukankah kita mau bermain gajah-gajahan? Aku tidak suka ada benda lain selain gajahmu yang memasuki ku"

"Baiklah"

Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hole Luhan. Lidahnya masuk ke hole Luhan. Mencoba meregangkan hole Luhan yang sempit. Setelah dirasa siap. Sehun memasukkan

"Ssshh… aahh p-pelan pelan Hun.."

"N-ne.. aahh them…pit aahh thekali. Aaahhh"

JLEB

Sehun mendiamkan di hole Luhan. Luhan mengangguk "Move Hun!"

Sehun menggerakan dengan tempo sedang.

"Aaahh.. nghh.. Sa-kit Hun.."

"Ne.. ne. mian hyung.. tapi.. aaahh aahh aahhh"

Sehun terus menumbuk hole Luhan dengan cepat. Gerakan badan mereka membuat suara decitan kasur terdengar nyaring. Badan Luhan bergoyang seiring gerakan Sehun.

"Nghh.. Y-ya! Lebih cepat Hun! Faster ngghh faster Hun.. aahh iya.. disitu. Nghh~"

"Ne.. ah ahhh ahhhhh… Hunnie… aku mau aaahhhh"

"Aaaaahhhh… faster bodoh!"

"Nghhh nghhh… aku mau pipith… aaahhh bagaimana ini hyung?" sambil terus menggenjot Sehun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Keluarkan ngghh saja bodoh!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh"

Sehun jatuh menimpa Luhan. Nafasnya tersengal. Dengan mulut terbuka ia mencoba mencari oksigen lebih banyak. Luhan menyingkirkan badan Sehun kemudian berdiri diatas ranjang sambil berkacak pinggan. -_- jiwa premannya keluar

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bahkan belum klimaks Hun! Ayo cepat.. masa hanya segitu kau lelah? Ck! Apa harus aku yang menjadi Seme?"

Sehun seketika bangun. "NO! AKU ADALAH THEME! THEME THEME THEME!" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

"Makanya, ayo mulai lagi!"

.

.

.

"Ng.. Kai?"

"Ne?"

CUP

"Annyeong. Sampai jumpa besok. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah.. emm.. padahal rumahmu sudah terlewat 2 blok. Hehe. Ne annyeong"

Abis nyium pipi Kai, D.O langsung masuk kerumahnya. Pipinya merah. Malu banget. Tumben dia mau nyium cowok duluan. Kai yang dicium cuman bisa senyum. Dia megang pipinya bekas dicium sama D.O. Kemudian dia menyentuh dadanya. Menutup matanya dan menarik nafas kemudian tersenyum. Rasanya ini hari bahagianya.

"Ne.. kurasa aku mencintaimu hyung" kemudian Kai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sambil tetap tersenyum. Yayaya sedang jatuh cinta rupanya :D

.

.

.

"Nggh.. jam berapa ini? hoaaamm masih jam 4 ternyata." Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Aduh. Sshhh sakit banget bokong gue -_- gila Sehun bisa ganas juga ternyata. Ya walaupun cuman 3 ronde. Hihihi eh tapi kok si Sehun bisa maen gajah-gajahan ya? Tumben. Ahh mending mandi dulu."

Luhan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Saat dia ngelewatin kamar tamu. Dia berenti. "Kok kebuka ya?"

Luhan masuk ke kamar tamu yang kebuka itu. Begitu masuk. Dia kaget karena ada kaset yang eommanya Sehun kasih ke dia. "Ini siapa yang nyalain kaset ini ya?"

Luhan masuk meneliti kamar itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat ada seragam Sehun di kamar itu. "Ya Tuhan, anak itu. Tahu aku marah kemudian dia menonton kaset ini?" tanpa sadar air mata Luhan turun. Ia gak nyangka kalo Sehun sangat berusaha menjadi "pervert" hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari dia. Luhan keluar kamar itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Huaaaa T^T aduuuhh aku bangun telanjang lagi ini T^T kira-kira Luhan kethakitan tidak ya? Huaaa T^T pathti nanti Luhan akan memintaku untuk menggendongnya lagi sampai ke kelathnya karena holenya thakit T^T aduuh aku kan pegel." Sehun bangun-bangun nangis karena dia pegel kalo disuruh gendong Luhan lagi.

Pernah waktu itu mereka maen gajah-gajahan ampe beronde-ronde. Paginya si Luhan ngeluh sakit -_- padahal dia yang minta nambah terus. Akhirnya. Luhan minta digendong dari gerbang sekolah sampe ke kelasnya -_- dasar rempong tuh preman.

"Hoaaam ngomong-ngomong. Luhan kemana ya?"

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun Hun?" Luhan memasuki kamar dengan memakai seragam.

"Ne… emmm.."

"Hun.."

"ah ne?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dikecupnya bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun.

"Hei.. kau kenapa Lu?" Sehun kaget karena Luhan nangis. Dielusnya rambut Luhan yang sekarang warna merah itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Hiks hiks" Luhan nangis sesenggukan

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Sehun menelengkan palanya. Duh -_-

"Karena berpacaran dengan orang pervert seperti ku.. kau rela menonton kaset seperti itu. Padahal melihat Jr. ku saja kau suka histeris. Hiks hiks. Mian"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan kepelukannya.

"Untukmu. Thegalanya untukmu Lu. Apapun itu. Akan ku lakukan. Akan ku kabulkan. Athal aku tetap denganmu. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan ku. Makanya aku mau menonton film itu"

Luhan nangis tambah kenceng. Dan ya… jadilah baju Sehun basah kena air mata sekaligus ingus si Luhan -_-

.

.

.

"Hey hey hey.. Kai pethek.. kenapa kau terthenyum teruth, eoh?" Sehun yang baru datang langsung menempati tempat duduknya bersama Kai.

"Aish. Kau ini! aku tersenyum memangnya salah? Masbuloh?"

"Iya dong mathalah :p kau thedang jatuh cinta ya? Hehehe mengaku ayo mengaku"

Sehun menyodok-nyodok *lah pinggang Kai. Ceritanya ngegodain gituuuu

"Apasih kau ini. ish sudah jangan seperti itu. Aku akan cerita padamu. Tapi kau jangan bilang-bilang ya?!"

"Ne ne ne.. ayo cepat"

Alhasil mereka berdua keliatan kayak dua ahjumma tukang gosip -_- cucok em

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta" Kai mengawali gosip eh ceritanya

"Ya aku tahu itu" Sehun menyimak dengan khusyuk *halah

"Ada seorang namja yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungku terus berdebar" Kai bercerita sembari memejamkan mata dan tersenyum membayangkan wajah D.O yang sedang tersenyum padanya

"MWO? Apa dia memukul dada mu Kai? Apa kau thakit jantung? OMONA! Aku akan panggil Luhan hyung untuk ikut ke rumah thakit" Sehun yang oon nya gak ketolongan -_- bangun dari bangku nya. Dengan muka panic yang errr ya you know lah -_-

"YA YA YA YA! Mau kemana kau cadel? Aku itu tidak sakit jantung bodoh! Jantung ku berdebar karena melihat orang yang kusuka! Aish kau itu bodoh sekali sih -_- kenapa Luhan mau dengan mu?" Kai yang gregetan sama Sehun ampe gigitin meja -_- wkwk kesian

"Hehehe ne ne mian, thebagai thahabat mu aku tidak mau kau thakit Kai. Ayo lanjutkan"

"Huh. Jangan potong cerita ku lagi"

"Ne…"

"Ah..kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menyatakan cinta padanya tapi aku takut. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan Hun?"

"Molla. Memangnya thiapa yang kau takthir Kai?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Sunbae kita."

"Aigoo… kau jatuh cinta pada D.O hyung rupanya :O"

"Ne.. ah aku takut dia menolakku."

"Optimith thaja Kai. Ku ratha dia juga menyukaimu. Hmm…"

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Ne. semoga saja." Kemudian ia menumpukan palanya diatas meja

.

.

.

"Sehun.. kita putus!"

"Hah?"

* * *

KYAHAHAHA TEBECE TEBECE TEBECE XD

LANJUT NANTI YAA KALAU TUGAS SEKOLAH SUDAH SELESAI.. HIHIHIHI

AH NE.. SAYA JUGA MAU MINTA MAAF SAMA REVIEWERS YANG KECEWA ^^ JUJUR YA, SAYA EMANG NANGIS TAU SEHUN DAN LUHAN NGGA DEKET KAYA DULU DI DEPAN PUBLIK. KITA GATAU YA KALAU DIBELAKANG GIMANA. SAYA GA SUKA HUBUNGAN TAO DAN SEHUN JUGA XIUMIN DAN LUHAN BUKAN KARENA SAYA MEMBENCI TAO DAN XIUMIN. BUKAN ^^ SAYA JADI EXOFANS PUN UDAH SEMENJAK MEREKA DEBUT ^^ SERIUS DEH. DAN YANG BILANG TAO DAN XIUMIN KALAH FANS DENGAN FANS HUNHAN.. YA KITA GATAU, SETAU SAYA SEMUA MEMBER EXO PUNYA FANS YANG SAMA BANYAK. WALAU MUNGKIN ADA YANG LEBIH BANYAK. MAAF BUAT YANG NGERASA KALAU SAYA MENYALAHKAN TAO :"D SAYA MEMANG HUNHAN SHIPPER YANG SELALU INGIN HUNHAN TERUS BARENG. SAYA GAK BENCI HUBUNGAN SESAMA MEMBER MEREKA, TIDAK. UNTUK YANG KECEWA DENGAN REVIEW PARA READER, MAAF YA ^^ MUNGKIN KARENA SAYA DAN MEREKA ADALAH FUJOSHI AKUT YANG INGIN YAA HUNHAN REAL. JADI SETIAP KEDEKATAN MEMBER EXO KAMI ANGGAP SERIUS. KAMI TAHU BAHWA TAOHUN ATAU XIUHAN HANYA BERTEMAN TAPI KAMI YANG SUDAH NGESHIP HUNHAN RASANYA SEDIKIT KECEWA :"D MOHON MAKLUMI KAMI..

NAH.. CHINGU-CHINGU... UDAH ADA YANG PUNYA ALBUM XOXO? KALAU ADA SAYA PINJEM DONG HEHE

NEE YANG TERAKHIR.. REVIEW NE~~

BYE... XOXO ^^ #KISS&HUG


	9. Chapter 9

HAHAHA SAYA KEMBALI~ HAPE SAYA SELALU BUNYI PESAN DARI G-MAIL DAN SAYA TERHARU SAAT SAYA TAHU KALAU ADA REVIEW BUAT FF INI... MAAF KARENA HIATUS TERLALU LAMAAAAAAA BANGET HAHAHA.. NE SEBELUMNYA SAYA MAU BILANG MOHON MAAF KARENA SEBENARNYA UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN FF INI HANYA BEBERAPA JAM JADI INI SANGAT DIKIT DAN GAJE. ALURNYA MAKSA BANGET SERIUS. HAHA TAPI BACA AJA YAA

NE MINNA~ ENJOY

* * *

"Sehun, kita putus saja ya"

"Eh? Kok gitu?" Sehun shock. Shock banget sumpah ga boong. Ciusan :3

Luhan nunduk, dia diem aja. Bingung mau bilang apa ke Sehun.

"Lu?" Sehun ngangkat muka Luhan

"Aku, mau pindah.. Appa mau buka usaha di China. Mungkin 3 tahun.."

"Lalu? Dengar, mau tiga tahun, beratuth tahun pun aku thanggup Lu.. aku pathti akan nunggu kamu. Thampai kamu balik kethini atau aku yang jemput kamu kethana, teruth kita nikah.. kita punya anak yang banyak deh" Sehun ngomong sambil natap mata Luhan, dalem.

Luhan tertohok. Benar juga, kenapa dia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun kalau dia tahu Sehun gak akan mungkin selingkuh. Dia juga gak akan pernah selingkuh.

"Engg,, jadi… kau mau menungguku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne, tentu thaja" kemudian ia tersenyum dan mencium Luhan. Hanya ciuman biasa namun entah kenapa Luhan tersengat. Kemudian Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Luhan tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Sehun dan kemudian saling senyum-senyuman -_-

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat sekali sampai rasanya Sehun mau buka puasa /lah?/ orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman itupun memandang Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berpelukan.

Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan sempat bingung. Dia mau pindah dan dia bingung dengan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Maka Luhan memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja hari ini. kemudian Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk bertemu di taman.

* * *

D.O POV

Sekarang aku berada di suatu tempat yang ramai dan sesak. Kai terlihat berjalan sangat cepat di depanku. Tidak jarang aku kehilangannya.

" Kai Tunggu!" teriakku saat Kai sudah sangat jauh di depanku.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahku. "Cepatlah sedikit, hyung!" kemudian dia berbalik dan meneruskan jalannya. Huft, dasar.

"Kau yang harusnya memelankan langkahmu Kai!" aku berteriak karena Kai tidak juga berjalan dengan pelan. Akhirnya dia menurutiku. Kemudian aku berlari menyusulnya. Haah kenapa dia cuek sekali sih?

BRUGH

"Arrghhh" aku mengerang sakit agar Kai menoleh ke arahku

"Hyung?" Kulihat Kai berbalik dan menuju ke arahku.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kai saat dia sudah tepat dihadapanku.

"Kakiku sakit" pekikku

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh? Lain kali hati-hati" Kai menyangga lenganku membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Aduh!" pekikku lagi saat Kai mencoba membuatku berdiri .

"sepertinya kakiku terkilir.."rengekku.

Kai mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya, lalu berbalik arah dan kemudian berjongkok. "Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku"

Seketika wajahku memanas aissshh aku malu sekali. Lalu aku naik kepunggungnya. Dia mulai bangkit dan berjalan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya, haah nyaman sekali.

Tapi aku merasakan tubuh Kai berguncang seperti menertawakan sesuatu. Kemudian terdengarlah tawanya.

"YA! Kenapa kau tertawa?!" aku berteriak dan memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Haha, jika hyung ingin bermanja-manja denganku, tinggal bilang saja. Hyung tidak perlu menyakiti tubuhmu dengan pura-pura jatuh seperti tadi."

Eh? Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku hanya berpura-pura? Aigoo kurasa wajahku memanas lagi aku tak menjawab malah memeluk Kai semakin erat. Kemudian satu tangannya mengarah ke kepalaku dan mengelus lembut rambutku. Ya tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam?

Kim Jongin Saranghaeyo

.

.

.

SEHUN POV

"Enggghhh sshhh aahh Se-Sehunnie… Faster! Aaahhh aahhh engghh"

"Ne… aahh hyung… nikmathhhh aaahhh uuuhh"

"Ahhh lebih cepat Hun! Aahh sshh"

Thekarang aku thedang bermain gajah-gajahan berthama Luhannie hyung.. kekeke enak thaja 3 tahun aku akan berpithah dengannya.. jadi aku ingin bermain gajah berthama belalai Luhannie :3 hihihi

Aku teruth thaja menyodokkan belalaiku kedalam lubang hangat milik Luhannie hyung. Ssshhh aaahhh teruth ku thodok hingga Luhan hyung menggelinjang nikmat. Ku tatap wajah Luhan hyung. Thungguh kenapa Luhan thungguh indah? Bahkan thaat thedang bermain gajah-gajahan. Tuhan terimakathih..

"Sehun! Ayo kita tukar posisi! Ppali!"

Luhan hyung menunggingkan bokongnya.. ya Tuhan.. aku ingin menyodok Luhan hyung thekarang rathanya

Aku cengkram pinggul Luhan hyung. Kemudian ku mathukkan belalai ku. AAAHHHH

"ahhh there! There Sehunnie! Aahh aahhh"

Ku thodok teruth lubang Luhannie hyung. Hehehe nikmathhhhhhh

Tempat tidurku berithik thekali. Thelalu berbunyi ketika aku menyodokkan belalaiku dengan kerath ithh bagaimana kalau eomma dengar? Huweeee

"AAAHHH AAAHHH SEHUN AKU AAAHH AAAHH I WANNA CUM OHHHHHH"

Badan Luhannie hyung melengkung ketika Luhannie hyung theperti pipith.. kemudian Luhannie hyung ambruk.

"Hyaaa hyung! Aku belum pipith! Ithh!" aku kethal. Lalu Luhannie hyung bangkit dan mendorong tubuhku jatuh ke ranjang. Dia menjilati wajahku. Hihihi ini geli thekali. Kemudian ia menghadap belalaiku. Aigoo eomma Thehun malu (/.\)

Luhan hyung menjilat belalai ku dengan gerakan yang thangat thenthual….

Rathanya hangat thekali.. kemudian Luhan hyung menggenggam belalai ku dan mengocoknya dengan pelan.. thangaaatt pelan uuuhhh

"Hyaaa hyung.. aaahhhh jangan nggghhh menggodaku hyunghhh cepat! Lebih cepat hyung! Jebal nggghhh"

Luhan hyung tertawa melihat rengekanku. "Ayo lah memohon Sehun.. memohon pada mastermu ini. hihihi"

Pfffttt apa-apaan Luhannie hyung ini!

"Aaaahhh nggghhh Jebal Hyung.. cepat mathukan ngggghhhh"

"Apa yang dimasukan Sehunnie?" Luhannie hyung menjilat belalai ku.. errrrr kurang ajar

"Mathukan belalaiku kedalam lubangmu hyung! Ngghhh jebal! Ppali hyung"

"aigoo nakal sekali pacaar ku ini"

Kemudian Luhannie hyung mendudukan bokongnya tepat diatath belalaiku..

"Nggghh aahhh sshhh aaahhh aaahh aahhh" Luhan hyung menggenjot pinggulnya thangat cepat.. nikmat aahhh nggghhhh thungguh ngghhh

"AAaaahh aahhh ngghhh hyung cepat ngghhh" kuraba belalai Luhan hyung lalu ku kocok kencang

"aaahhh aahhhh CUM CUM SEHUN AAAAHHH"

"AAAHHH AKU JUGA HYUNG AAAHHHHH"

Hosh hosh hosh thungguh lelah dan nikmat. Ku baringkan Luhan hyung yang tampak kelelahan. Aigoo Luhan hyung memang hebat.

Ku kecup bibirnya penuh thayang. Tuhan aku thayang dia melebihi Miranda kerr

"Tharanghae"

Luhan hyung membuka matanya kemudian tertawa.

"Nado tharanghae Thehunnie. Hehhe"

"Ya! Kau mengejekku hyung!"

"ahahha"

Kemudian aku memeluknya. Dia merapatkan pelukannya ditubuhku. Aahh

"Ronde kedua Hun?"

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengantar Luhan hyung betherta Mama dan Papanya ke bandara. Ya hari ini dia akan berangkat ke China…

"Sehunnie.."

"Ne…?" ku tatap matanya. Aigoo Luhan hyung menangith

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Janji kau tidak akan menduakanku?"

"Ne hyung. Cepatlah pulang dan aku akan melamarmu berthama ribuan hello kitty"

Luhan hyung kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Ku balath pelukannya. Ku uthap rambutnya.

"Hyung.."

"Ne Sehunnie?"

"Tharanghae"

Aku memeluk Luhan hyung. Aku memeluknya erart. Thangat erat. Aku tidak mau berpithah dengannya. Nanti aku tidak bitha bermain gajah-gajahan lagi

"Nado Hun."

Luhan hyung berjinjit dan menciumku. Luhan hyung menangith. Air matanya mengalir menuju bibirku. Aku pun menangith. Aku menyayangimu hyung. Thangat

"aku pergi dulu ne.. jangan nakal oke?"

"Ne.."

Luhan membalikkan badannya menuju pethawat yang akan segera lepath landath

"LUHAN HYUNG!"  
aku berteriak dan Luhan hyung berbalik. Namja yang kucintai tetap menangith

"THARANGHAEYO"

Luhan hyung menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudia terthenyum "NADO. NADO SARANGHAE"

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Kyungsoo hyung.."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau mau menerima ku menjadi tunanganmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk namja dihadapannya yang sedang menunjukkan sepasang cincin untuknya

.

.

.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA BADANKU MERAH MERAH SEPERTI INI EOH?"

"HAHAHA TENANG SAJA BESOK AKU AKAN MELAMARMU BAEK! HYAHAHA BERHENTI HAHAHA KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMUKULIKU BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung… bogothipeo"

END

* * *

KYAHAHAHA GIMANA-GIMANA? AKHIRNYA END JUGA YA ALLAH :D MAKASIH BUAT SEMUAAAA YANG SUDAH RIPIU FF GAJE INI.. GOMAWO ARIGATOU XIE XIE HATUR NUHUN /?

Lee MingKyu,, dian deer,, DevilFujoshi,, Gita Safira, HyunieKyungie, DianaSangadji, Imeelia siscaMinstalove chyshinji0204 Kiela Yue Azura Lynn Gee peach tao Kim -Jung- Hyewon Vicky98Amalia Riyoung Kim 0312luLuEXOticS Zetta R. Vessalius Dessykyumin mitatitu rinie hun HouseGirlAttack kim heeki Kimichan i-a LevesqueXavier exomenawan me LeeEunin hunhan 13danbo byunchaaans byunchaans dan juga para 'guest' makasih udah nyemangatin saya buat nerusin FF yang sungguh entah apa ini -_- gomawoyo :")

saya gatau mau dibikin sequel atau tidak xD udah kelas XI jadi harus konsen belajar apalagi saya kan ikut LKS.. ne minna-san maaf kalo endingnya gak sesuai harapan kalian.. gomen /bow/

untuk terakhir kalinya saya minta ripiu kalian untuk FF ini... ne gomawo babay~~~ /XOXO/


End file.
